


Pt. 2: I Know My Kingdom Awaits

by Artemis_Neardos



Series: Tell the World [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, CC-2224 | Cody Has Issues, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Clone Trooper Culture (Star Wars), Cody is TOP bean, Do not steal or post elsewhere, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I fixed it...kinda, I only post on this site, It's gonna hurt, Kote - Freeform, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Multi, Nightmares, No Beta We Die Like Clones, OC/AlphaARCMedicBones, On Gods Cody we gonna get you some therapy, Panic Attacks, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Suicidal Thoughts, Timeline What Timeline, Unintentional Fox Shade, Vode, author refers to clones as beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Neardos/pseuds/Artemis_Neardos
Summary: Reuniting and finding a level ground to stand on can be hard. Cody is just happy that he even has a chance to try. As he tries to settle into a new life, he patiently waits for the other shoe to drop. Eventually it does; it’s just not at all what Cody was expecting.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Clone Troopers, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody/Wolffe
Series: Tell the World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134830
Comments: 60
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! Things could be triggering; you have been warned. I tried my best with the Mando’a translations.

Cody feels a bit like he’s in a dream. 

Not a bad dream like the ones he’s had the last couple of years that wake him screaming and crying, but the good kind. The hopeful kind. Sitting in this smelly rotten watering hole in Niima Outpost, Jakku of all places, with the rudest Twi’lek he’s ever met, a human teenager with an inability to be silent long, and Rex.

_Rex._

Cody is so happy to be back next to his vod’ika. It’s a place he feels like he belongs. When they were still cadets on Kamino they’d been in different batches and unable to spend every moment with each other, but it was close, with how often they were able to train and spar and eat together. Even more so with the times Rex was able to sneak into Cody’s barracks and curl up in his bunk with him. The long necks didn't like any of the clones forming bonds or attachments to one another just as much as they hated them forming individuality. They were clones and soldiers and they were meant to fight and die for the Republic. It’s laughable now, to think of how truly connected all of the Vode was, even back then, and how it only grew once the war started. It seems so long ago. Time and tragedy hasn't dampened how much Cody loves the Vode as a collective, though. That’s for sure. The thought of seeing some of his brothers again, free of the mind control chips, has him excited and hopeful in a way he hasn't been since the middle of the war.

He can't wait to hug Boil and tease Bones. He’ll probably have to force his affection on Wolffe, who is often too proud and stoic to show his emotions. Cody will do what he can to show his vod how much he understands what Wolffe must have felt when he woke up. Hopefully he won't earn himself a broken wrist or nose for his efforts. Wolffe’s never been known for his gentle ways. Boost and Sinker are likely still Wolffe’s right and left hand. Cody wonders who else will be at home base, wherever that actually is, when he gets there. He fights down the desire for a floor pile with a smile. He probably looks like a crazy loon, grinning to himself like he is, to anyone that looks over at their table. Cody can't bring himself to care. 

Something hits his knee and brings him back to the table he's sitting at with Toph, Rex, and Izzy. She must have kicked him. He gives a sharp kick back out and apparently hits Toph instead of his intended target. Toph grunts mid sentence and glares at him like he's ready to thrash Cody. The look makes Cody unimaginably satisfied and his grin widens. Izzy giggles like this is the most fun she’s had in awhile.

“Anyway”, Rex says with a fond grin, “Cody and I’ll head home. We’ll catch up with you two later.”

“Sounds good to me. Anything to be rid of this bucket”, Toph says glaring at Cody. 

Izzy and Rex both laugh. Somehow Cody gets the feeling that Toph doesn’t actually hate him. Maybe.

“What about your bike, vod?”, Cody asks. 

They’d left the speeder bike in the back alley and Cody wonders if it’s even still there. In a place like Niima, he wouldn't be surprised if it had already been liberated.

“It’s not mine, so we can leave it”, Rex says with a smirk, “Borrowed it from a batch of Imps that were part of the last group that tried to settle on Jakku.”

Cody is happy to leave the speeder bike to rot.

Their little group pays for their drinks and go to leave the bar. Cody and Rex are forced to let go of each other as they pull on their hoods and step out into the streets. Izzy takes the place next to Cody like before while Toph and Rex walk ahead and talk more about “The Cause”. It’s almost soothing how Izzy starts up talking about nonsense as soon as they head on their way. Luckily she doesn't stop at any of the booths on their way back through the marketplace. They walk back the way they came to the landing area, which Cody realizes now is little more than an area of flat ground that's big enough for ships to slot in next to other ships. There’s markers in the sand for each slot, about 10, and 6 slots currently have ships. _Render 1_ , Toph and Izzy's grey and red ship is apparently the closer ship, as they come to a stop at its base, the ramp already lowering down. Cody takes a second to appreciate the swirling red lines, like waves or wind, running along the side of the small grey cargo ship. He hadn't been mentally present enough to notice before.

Standing at the slot marker for _Render 1_ is a grizzled looking being with a blaster in hand. Toph tosses a small pouch to the landing guard, as Cody assumes the being to be. With a rude noise and a nod the landing guard leaves them. Cody wants to question what that was about, but holds his curiosity back for the time being.

“Well, good riddance, good luck, and all that jazz”, Toph says blandly. 

“Don’t be a kirfhead. Say goodbye like you’re supposed to,” Izzy hits him on the arm with a scoff.

Cody smiles and holds his hand out to the Twi’lek, “Thank you, Toph. You and Izzy be safe out there.”

Toph grips his hand firmly and nods, “Work on those bones”, then turns to Rex, “If you end up needing some fireworks for a party or anything, I've got a supply. They’re in line for someone else, but if you need ‘em let me know and we’ll see who needs them more.”

_Fireworks?_ Oh, right, the explosives they had him strapped to.

“That’s more of a different brother's area, but I’ll let you know if anything comes up”, Rex chuckles. 

Toph gives a knowing smirk and nods. Cody is very curious which brother Rex means. As far as Cody's memory goes, Rex and his General had caused most of the explosions in the GAR, apart from Cody and his-

His thought is interrupted by a weight being thrown in his arms and Cody realizes its Izzy doing her best impression of a barnacle while likely calling it a hug. It makes him smile as he puts an arm around her and holds on for a moment. He wonders when he became such an outwardly emotional being. Perhaps that’s what happens when you’re little more than a fleshy shell for several years and then finally wake up realizing how much you’ve missed.

“Thank you for everything”, he says into her hair, “except the nerf tranq.”

Izzy pulls back and grins at him. Her eyes look a little watery and it makes Cody a little sad. He’ll miss her, he realizes.

“You’re strong Cody. I know you’ll be alright. Keep in touch though, ok? Rex has our comm info.”

“Will do, kid.” 

It’s an easy thing to promise. He has no doubt he’ll see them again. He has a good feeling about that.

One last hug from Izzy, a nod from Toph, and Cody is turning to follow Rex further down the landing zone. At the very end of the sad excuse for a landing pad is a beat up looking VCX-100 light freighter. The once silver grey durasteel is dirty and dingy, but Cody spots twin wide racing stripes of 501st blue down the side and top of the ship under all the grime. He’s not surprised that Rex personalized his ship. He is a little surprised that he made it so obvious. Or maybe it's only obvious to Cody. At the slot marker for their ship is another landing guard. Rex doesn't even blink, just hands over a handful of credits as he opens the door to his ship. Instead of leaving them right away like the guard at _Render 1_ , this landing guard keeps an eye on them all the way till the ship hatch closes behind Cody.

“Karking docking fees”, Rex grouses as he pulls off his hood and the outer layers he’d been wearing, tossing them on a bench as he passes. 

Underneath all the bulky robes and hood, Rex is still trim and fit with the same heavy trooper build he’d had the last time Cody saw him. Cody is glad to see that Rex is clearly taking care of himself and in good shape. He’s wearing a similar getup as Cody, only his blaster is at his hip and his shirt is a deep navy blue. _Rex will never be rid of blue. At least it looks good on him,_ Cody thinks fondly. Though, to be fair, Cody imagines he’d think Rex looks good in just about anything. With a self-satisfied grin Cody takes a few moments to appreciate the view Rex makes, then follows Rex’s lead in shucking off his outer layers, and follows his vod to the ship's cockpit.

“Thought the docking fee was paid when landing”, Cody comments curiously. 

He’s pretty sure Toph had paid a docking fee when they landed. Granted, he had other things on his mind at the time.

“Ha, yeah. This kinda place does things differently. Docking fee upon take off is for the slot. Docking fee upon landing is for no one messing with your ship while it's here”, Rex says humorlessly.

_Well then…_

Rex chuckles at the face Cody must be making.

“Place like Niima’s gotta make money somehow, vod.”

“Suppose so”, Cody says settling in the copilot's seat, “What about you? What’s the Vode doing for money?”

“Anything we can these days”, Rex says as he gets the ship going. 

The engines rumble with a deep resonating purr that sounds like a content nexu. Of course Rex’s ship sounds like a dangerous feline. 

“Bounty hunting is good for money”, Rex explains, “We have to be careful of the jobs we take, since most of us should be dead or our own names are on the bounty lists. Friends from all over the galaxy are kind enough to give us work and odd jobs and that’s where most of the money comes from. We’ve got a bit of trade going as well, but it’s minimal at best. The rebels give us a good bit of work as well, but their low on funds or there's always something a bit more important. We try not to begrudge them that.”

They’re flying over the outskirts and headed for space as Cody mulls that over. None of it is at all surprising. The Vode is resourceful if nothing else. As for the rebels and their funds, Cody can guess that even with the Vode needing money, the chance to help and make a difference or the chance to get one over on the Empire is enough of a payment.

“So where’s home?”, Cody asks, now that they are alone and safe.

“Home is on Yavin 4”, Rex smiles and then sobers quickly, “Get it in your head though that it’s on Dantooine. If anyone outside of the Vode asks or if you’re captured it's ‘Dantooine’.”

“Dantooine”, Cody agrees easily, “What if a fellow rebel asks?”

Rex hesitates. Cody understands. It’s hard to trust people no matter what, but especially if someone could be a spy for the Empire. No one wants to put their people at risk. Cody has failed his brothers too much already. He’s not going to jeopardize it by giving information to the wrong people thinking they're the right people.

“If it’s not a vod with their chip out, it’s Dantooine. The people that matter already know-”

“-And if they don't know then they don't matter. Got it.”

It’s a phrase that the troopers had learned early on in the war, though he’s not sure where it came from or how it started. Cody and his brothers have found it an easy thing to go about their lives by. Yavin was a good choice for a home base. It was largely ignored, if not forgotten, by the Republic near the end of the war and the Empire has never even made mention of it as far as Cody is aware. Rex slingshots the ship into hyperspace and then turns to Cody.

“It’s so good to have you back, Kote.”

At the same time, Cody and Rex reach for each other and lay their right hands on the back of the others neck, leaning in to share space and breath as they press their foreheads together; a helmet free Kaldabe kiss. It’s intimate in a way that very few outside the Vode will ever understand. Cody leans even more into Rex and tilts his head to give the barest hint of kiss to the corner of Rex’s lips. Rex makes a startled hitching sound, but doesn't move away. He simply presses closer to Cody, into the kiss, and his affection is so clear and strong as it wraps around Cody’s cold and lonely heart. Force, how he missed Rex. Cody loves all of the Vode in different ways, but Rex has always been a different kind of special to him and they have always had a more intense bond. His heart gives a painful throb and his breath catches. Despite the strong bonds he shares with several other special vode, there has only been one other person that felt this way to Cody. To be this important that Cody would raze worlds for, that can calm Cody with a simple touch or look. _I betrayed them both, in different ways_ , Cody thinks mournfully. He tries to keep the memories from coming to the forefront of his mind. Red blonde hair, blue eyes. A blue and green varactyl, a cliff. _Kark._

“Stop”, Rex murmurs against his lips, as he squeezes the back of Cody's neck, surprising him from his thoughts.

“Stop hurting yourself. It wasn’t you Cody. It wasn’t your fault.”

Cody gives a half hearted self deprecating huff and pulls back from the embrace. Of course Rex could tell Cody’s thoughts had gone dark. Rex looks him in the eyes with a fierce emotion that Cody feels may be able to keep him warm even on the coldest nights on Hoth.

“You’re here, Cody. You’re strong. Me and the rest of the Vode are here for you. We’ll stick together and get through whatever comes.”

Rex’ words echo in his head and bring up a memory that feels like it was a lifetime ago. After Waxer's death, comforting Boil, Cody had said something similar. It gives Cody a bit more strength. He was right then and Rex is right now, the Vode will stick together and get through whatever gets thrown at them. They are strong. They will survive.

“It’ll take a bit of time to get home. There’s a bunk in the back if you want to rest.”

Cody’s already shaking his head before his brother is done speaking. Gravity from the center of the galaxy itself couldn't pull him from Rex’s side right now. He expects that won't change for a while. It’s a good thing Rex’s expression shows he's not surprised or bothered. Rex launches into talking about how the Vode have made homebase in one of the more densely forested areas near a mountain range. Apparently their base isn't too far from a fledgling rebel base that most of the current rebel alliance is working out of. There are safeguards in place to alert if anyone gets too close and most of the rebels aren't aware that the Vode are so near. Cody’s not sure why it would matter to the rebels, to share space with the Vode, but he wouldn't be surprised by anything these days. At least it sounds like it’s all worked out so far. Cody truly does his best to listen and take in the information, but finally seeing Rex and feeling that pleasant calm at being with him again has Cody nodding off surprisingly fast.

\---

_“Help! Help me!”_

_Someone is screaming. It’s so loud it rings in Cody’s ears and sets his teeth on edge. Every part of him hurts and burns. Like he’s on fire and being physically crushed at the same time. And he’s angry. Force, is he pissed. He wants a fight. A bloody messy fight._

_“Help! Please, stop!”_

_Oh, for all there is, shut the kark up, he wants to snap. Cody opens his eyes and immediately wishes he hadn’t. He’s in a cage that’s too small for him. Like a full grown rathtar in a tooka cage. It ratchets up his anger quicker than anything he’s ever felt. He wants out of this cage and then he’s going to slit throats._

_“Stop! Please!”_

_He’s going to start with whoever is screaming. Cody grips the bars of his cage and looks around. There’s nothing but darkness on all sides, until he turns around and sees an old style view screen. The images playing on it are grainy and disjointed and that makes him even more mad. His blood has to be boiling through his skin at this point._

_“Help! Help me! Please, someone, anyone, please!”_

_Cody grips the bars of the cage and flexes his entire body as if he could break out of the cage that way. Out, get me out. It’s no use though, so he looks back at the view screen. He watches the images move about. It’s a battle, there are troopers running around, blaster shots whizzing by. He can’t hear anything but screaming and blood rushing through his ears._

_“Help!”_

_The image on the screen shifts like the recorder is turning and he sees a tank. The operator gives a thumbs up and the recorder swings back around as the tank aims. A blue and green varactyl is climbing up a cliff face._

_No!- “-No! Please, stop!”_

_Suddenly, Cody realizes...he’s the one screaming. Caged as he watches himself betray one of the most important people in his life. Caged and furious, thrashing with a need to escape, as everything he ever was is torn from him._

_“Help!"_

_"May the force be with you, Ko-"_

“-ote, ori’vod. Wake up!” (lit. older sibling; term of endearment for an older Vode)

Cody jolts up, slamming his knee into the control console, before jumping for the only exit he sees. He runs through the open door and staggers, unbalanced and unable to see clearly. He ends up falling to his knees, shuffling to curl against the wall, and clutching at his chest. He can't breath. He's going to have a karking hell of a headache now. The officers are going to come in and find him. He's going to get outed as weak and they're going to send him off to some jacked up low town hole in the wall because he's a soldier that isn't strong enough to hold it together. 

_"No wonder they started phasing you clones out."_

Right. He'll get decommissioned. That's what was really happening. He doesn't want to be decommissioned. He's a good soldier. He has people that he lov-

“Breathe, Kote. You’re ok. You’re safe”, says a gentle and comforting voice.

He can tell there’s a presence near him and he tries to focus. It's so hard to do though. He doesn't want to be decommissioned. He can't breath. It feels like being back on Kamino and fearing for himself and his brothers every minute of every day. With a choked sob he looks over his shoulder. Rex is kneeling a few feet away, just out of striking distance. He looks so heartbreakingly sad.

_Rex…?_

Right. Now he remembers.

_Kark.._

“You’re safe.”

Cody feels like he's being swallowed by a dying star. His mind is fracturing from all the horrible memories and with how much he's had to endure. He thinks about how hard it was the last few years to wake up from a nightmare and have no one to turn to because everyone was afraid. Cody's breath hitches and he can't stop himself reaching out for Rex. Rex, who's there in an instant, pulling Cody into a crushing embrace while Cody tries to regain his breath. It’s hard to do through the sobs.

“Breathe with me. Breathe”, Rex says. 

Rex is evening out his breathing in deep easy to follow patterns. Cody tries to match him and fails. He tries again. Fails again. Rex reaches a hand up and starts running his fingers through Cody’s short hair. Cody melts into the embrace and tries his best to help pull himself back together. 

“Breathe.”

It takes a few tries, a few more minutes, but eventually Cody is mostly calm and able to breath on his own. He can't quite let go of Rex yet. It may be a while...

“Kark, sorry Rex”, he sighs against Rex’s shoulder.

“Don’t be. I’m here for you.”

Cody loves Rex.

Cody cared for Ob-Gener-Keno-...

Cody _hates_ himself.

Bones in his head indeed.

\---

Cody is beyond glad that Rex doesn't ask about his nightmare. He knows he’s going to need to talk about it to someone at some point, but he just can't right now. Rex, bless him, seems to understand. Once Cody is able to scoop himself up off the floor they both go back to the cockpit. Apparently they’re not far off from Yavin 4. Cody tries to focus on the fact that he’s about to reunite with vod he hasn't seen in years, that he thought were dead, that he forgot- He cuts that line of thought off sharply. Cody doesn't want to think about how the chip turned him against his own people, how it made him mindless and unfeeling. He’s excited to see his people. They are alive and he will be with them soon. That's what matters.

Yavin 4 is not a planet he's been to before. It's beautiful in a rustic, woodsy, boring kind of way. They fly over forests and rivers, coming upon a mountain range that looks jagged and rough for anyone on foot. Rex had been quiet up until they'd gotten through the atmosphere. Now he's talking about the base and the defenses. How the Vode are doing what they can to make their own place like they so often used to talk about. 

"Even after over 2 and a half years it's still all a work in progress. Everything is mostly popup construction or hard stone from the mountain. Crops are hard to grow just because of space but we've made do with some greenhouses and attempts at farming. The men are all really sharp and it’s doing them good to have problems to focus on and solve", Rex explains.

Cody can imagine so. There have always been vode that had green thumbs and a love for plants. That, coupled with the men that loved learning and working the science side of any equation, Cody would bet that the Vode will be able to manage just fine on creating their own farming or agrisystem. As their ship flies along over the scenery, it’s all tall trees and mountains, beautiful and calm looking. Rex makes a humming thoughtful sound and settles in his seat just a bit more, like he’s hunkering down or getting more comfortable. Cody has only a moment of confusion before his organs feel like they're getting rearranged.

In an instant they’re accelerating dizzyingly fast, like someone’s chasing them. Rex jerks the controls and forces the ship into a sudden climb that has them going straight up, then in less than a second pushes them into a hard right hand at ninety degrees. The turn knocks Cody into the side of his chair and he has to grit his teeth over a yelp as the ship sails along a mountain wall that is way too close for Cody's comfort. In the next moment he’s tossed in his seat again as the ship does another turn and then starts to dive. Straight down and fast. The line of the mountain they are following turns into a sharp drop off cliff that is one side of a deep ravine. There is only darkness below them as they hurtle downward.

“Rex”, Cody wheezes through gritted teeth.

They're still diving into the darkness and Cody is leaning so far back in the copilot's seat he feels like he’s going to break the back of the seat. Suddenly he spots movement in the dark and realizes there's a river at the bottom that they are fast approaching.

“Rex…”

Rex gives a quiet exhilarated laugh.

Still downward and Cody is considering leaning over and grabbing the controls. They're almost to the water.

“Rex!”

With a grunt Rex swings the ship out of its dive and to the right, then down again with the river as it drops in a waterfall, finally leveling out and slowing down to a leisurely glide as they follow the river as it opens out into a lush valley. Cody would be marveling at the beautiful valley hidden in the mountains if he wasn't currently white knuckling the arms of his seat and trying to keep his lungs and heart from jumping out of his throat. And trying to keep from killing the pilot.

“I should get a holopic of your face”, Rex chuckles, sounding amused and unnecessarily proud of himself.

“You karking kirfhead nerf herding bastard!”, Cody snaps, yelling there at the end.

His knuckles crack as he releases the death grip on the seat to turn and glare daggers at his blonde vod. Rex just snickers some more.

“That’s my favorite way to come in. Not the easiest, but definitely the most fun for sure.”

“I hate you”, Cody says with no real heat as he slumps back into his seat. 

Cody is incapable of hating Rex, but at this moment he really wants to hit him. That move was certainly some Skywalker level banthakirf. During the war Rex had picked up a number of bad habits from General Skywalker. It seems that shebhole flying was one of those habits that Rex hasn't gotten out of, along with not caring about his older brother's blood pressure.

“Yeah, but did you die though?”, Rex asks with a laugh.

“Yes”, Cody snaps back before Rex is even done talking.

He reaches across the cockpit and smacks the back of Rex's head.

“Hey!!! That’s not nice. I'm telling Bones”, Rex growls playfully.

“Please. You’ve had far worse and I’d love to see his reaction.”

“So mean to me, ori’vod.” 

Cody levels a go-kark-yourself look at Rex, who just snickers again, and then turns back to look out at the valley they are flying through. It’s picturesque and only a little dark due to the mountains and cliffs on either side. Miles down is an opening in the mountains that must lead out to open plains. It’s all fairly pretty and undisturbed wilderness. Cody doesn't spot anything that resembles a base though. He wonders if maybe Rex took him this way just to mess with him with the crazy flying. He startles slightly when the transmission receiver on the console crackles with the static of a tower connection.

“Base, this is _Kemir’tra_ (lit. sky walk) on approach by the valley”, Rex says as he presses the transmission output.

Cody wants to laugh. Did Rex really name his ship _‘Skywalker’_ in Mando’a?

_That’s not subtle at all, Rex._ Seriously, what was he thinking?

“ _Kemir’tra_ , we see you. Welcome home”, says a modulated voice over the comm system. 

Modulated it may be, but Cody knows the voice of a vod.

“Glad to be back, Base. I’ve got a new bucket, let the big guys on duty know to meet us.”

“Awesome, will do.”

As he switches off the comm and settles back, Rex glances at Cody and gives a laugh at whatever expression is currently on his face.

"What, vod?", Rex asks with a chuckle as he turns back to look out ahead of them.

"You seriously call your ship _Kemir’tra_?"

Rex's face goes through a myriad of emotions and settles on carefully neutral melancholy. Cody kinda wishes he hadn't said anything.

"It was once an inside joke with General Skywalker during the war. He is still unaccounted for, as far as we know, and likely in hiding. Maybe if he's ever anywhere he could hear or see it, he'd know he had a friend near."

_That's fair._ For Rex's sake, Cody hopes General Skywalker is somewhere safe.

Cody decides to change subjects to hopefully make Rex feel better. He's about to ask who Rex is having meet them on arrival. He's seconds away from commenting on the lack of an actual visible base when he spots movement up ahead. The valley wall on the left is moving. The vines and foliage climbing the cliff face is splitting like a curtain to reveal a large hidden opening. Rex slows the ship down to a near crawl as he guides them into the dimly lit access tunnel. The tunnel itself is only a few hundred feet deep before it opens out into a massive hanger. It’s a natural cave system that the Vode have clearly utilized as a main ship port and cargo area. Natural light pours in from a large crater at the far end of the makeshift hanger and there are solar lights and electric lines spaced out along the walls. The enormous cave turned hanger has marked spaces along the perimeter for ships to land and there are offshoot tunnels that house other smaller ships. Larger transport shuttles are at the far end of the hanger nearer to the crater opening. Door ways, open hallways, bridges made from both stone and metal cross and dot the hanger on all sides and above. It’s all extremely impressive and Cody is not at all surprised that this is the work of the Vode. Cody is inexplicably proud of his people.

Cody sees more ships than he was expecting, but he sees no people. The hanger appears deserted and it sets his nerves buzzing.

_Where is everyone?_

Rex sets his ship down in the middle of the outer edge of the hanger, in between a dark grey Corellian cruiser and what was likely once an alarmingly yellow Neubian speed transport that has dulled with time and grime. As the ship powers down, Rex takes a deep breath, Cody unintentionally mirroring him. Cody feels nervous and he tries to pull on all his training and experience to smother the uncertainty and bring in the calm. It’s hard to do. He would rather be running into a battle zone versus facing brothers he hasn’t seen in almost 3 years, after everything he has done. Battles and war zones are things he is used to. Emotionally charged and potentially heart breaking reunions, not so much.

“You’re worrying too much again”, Rex says from the doorway, holding both his and Cody’s outer layers from before.

_When did he get up?_ How long has he been sitting here staring out the window? Cody does his best to give himself a mental shake. He tries to remember how Obi-Gen-Keno-...the Jedi had shown him how to breathe and release his negative feelings from his mind. It’s not something he ever really mastered. He does remember being told that it was ok to feel his emotions, just not to let them rule him. He accepts that he’s nervous and he forces himself to stand. Cody turns to follow Rex to the exit ramp of the ship. Cody wont let his anxiety keep him from moving forward or seeing his brothers.

As Rex pulls the lever to lower the ramp he puts a hand on Cody's shoulder. Bless Rex for trying to give Cody comfort. Cody doesn't have the heart to tell his vod’ika that it’s not really helping. His mind won't settle until he’s standing with the Vode once again. The ramp lowers and he and Rex disembark. From the ground the hanger looks even more vast and impressive. There’s a slight breeze and the sound of avian creatures calling out and flying about. It’s quiet and peaceful. It spikes Cody's anxiety even more. During the war the sound of battle was almost a near constant. When there wasn't a fight to be had, then it was the sound of the Vode moving about and the hum of their ship. After the war, as a slave to the Empire, there was still mechanical noise of some kind that was always ticking no matter where Cody was stationed. During his time with the Empire, Cody got even more used to the noise of machinery, but also the conniving whispers of the nat-born officers that were brought in, or the sound of crying from soldiers trying to keep themselves from falling apart. For the last almost 3 years any quiet was never peaceful. Peaceful is like a false sense of security with everything Cody has been through.

Cody’s thoughts are interrupted as a door a few yards down opens up and 3 figures walk out into the hanger. The newcomers stop still when they turn and spot Cody and Rex. Cody knows he stops breathing. Before him stands Wolffe, Boil, and Bones. They are slightly older, but it is still undeniably them. They’re all wearing different clothes that somehow still manage to look like what Cody is dubbing ‘the rebel uniform’. Dark and natural color layers that are practical for combat and blending in, all packing blasters without any attempt to conceal. Wolffe also has a wicked looking metal blade strapped to his thigh under his blaster.

It’s Boil that breaks the spell first. He gives his head a small shake like he’s trying to wake himself up, snapping out of his surprise, and then he’s jogging up to Cody. He stops just before he gets to Cody, with only a few feet between them, and salutes. Cody instinctively salutes back before remembering he should actually be breathing. He gasps out a breath and reaches out for his vod. Boil is stepping into his space and embracing Cody in the next moment. Boil clings to him and his breaths come in gasping huffs. Bones is walking up to join them and Cody releases Boil to drag Bones out of the salute he was beginning and into a crushing hug. It takes a second for Bones to hug back, but when he does Cody can feel him shaking with repressed emotion. As much of a hard sheb as Bones pretends to be, it speaks to how he feels about having Cody back that Bones' hard exterior is cracking a bit. He reaches up and grips the back of Bones’ neck in a tight hold as they lean into one another. Bones loses some of the tension in his shoulders as he relaxes against Cody. Cody takes a shuddering breath and looks up to Wolffe, who has come up to them as well. Cody isn't sure how to feel at the expression on his vod's face. Wolffe was always stone faced when he and his pack weren’t in one of their more feral, or what they called playful, moods.

_The Wolfpack was an intimidating bunch. They were some of the more dangerous and wild of the GAR, the boys that didn't mind getting just a little bit more dirty, just a little bit more violent, than the rest. Cody wasn't sure what made them that way. They were clones just like the rest of the GAR, but something about how the group worked together and had formed their own ways was distinctly different. For all they were an intimidating bunch, there was one being that was able to turn the Wolfpack into nothing more than a mushy group of loth-pups. Jedi Master, General Plo Koon. The 212th just finished a joint mission with the 104th. After the fighting is done and Cody has a group of his men with him, Wolffe and his pack mixed in, as they wait for their Generals to arrive. The transport lands and General Keno-...Cody’s General and General Koon both step off the ship and Cody and Wolffe snap salutes and fall into attention._

_“Didn’t leave any of the fun for us?” laughs the sophisticated Coruscanti accent of Cody’s General._

_“There wasn’t much fun for us either, sir. The Pack were first on scene”, Cody responds, tilting his bucket to the brother on his left._

_“Figured we’d save you the trouble”, Wolffe cuts in with that slightly wild lilt to his voice._

_Wolffe and his men are looking at General Koon with an air of terrifying devotion. Cody understands. He’s been told he looks at his General the same way._

_“Well done, my sons”, General Plo Koon says with pride._

_“Thank you, Buir”, Wolffe says as the entire Pack swells up at the praise. (‘father’)_

Wolffe has always been the strong silent type, the type that didn't usually let his emotions show through his facade. Right now though, Wolffe looks almost a little lost. His face and body language are full of tension and pain, anguish and heartache. Cody had thought he would have to force his own emotional needs and comfort on his stoic brother. He thought wrong. Cody starts to reach for Wolffe and that seems to break right through Wolffe's attempts at keeping a hard exterior.

Cody and Wolffe move as one. They wrap around one another and hold tight. They may end up leaving bruises on each other, but Cody can't bring himself to care. It wouldn't be the first time. There's a fine tremor running through both of them. Wolffe is a vod that always has control over himself, but Cody has seen Wolffe at his lowest. He and Wolffe have supported each other through some truly hard times. Something in Cody aches at seeing Wolffe so clearly upset, but it also shows how much Wolffe has missed him. Cody tightens his hold around his vod more.

“I couldn't fight it”, Wolffe says faintly. 

Cody feels his heart clench painfully.

“Neither could I”, he breathes. 

They both tighten their holds.

“Did you have to see- I mean…the body…?”, Wolffe breathes the question against Cody's neck.

“No”, Cody says with a small shake of his head, “Pulled into the underwater caves and likely eaten. Did you…?”

“No”, Wolffe says as well, “The ship was a ball of fire and hit several buildings on the way down when it crashed.”

Small mercies for both of them. Neither of them need to tell more detail than that. Cody pulls back enough to look in his vods eyes. They reflect the pain he feels.

“I’m glad you made it out”, they both say in unison.

It brings a smile to both of them, as wobbly and tear stained as they are. Wolffe stuns Cody by leaning back into the embrace and pressing his lips to the hinge of Cody's jaw. He and Wolffe weren’t always the most gentle or kindest with each other, but like Rex, Wolffe is his own different kind of special. As dominant and in control as they both tend to be, Wolffe has always respected Cody, both as a vod and a leader. Cody responds to the sweet comforting gesture by pressing his own lips to Wolffe's neck and then pressing their temples together. It’s not a kiss, just a nuzzling press, a kind softness that shows and shares their emotions. It’s another unique gesture that the clones developed within their own culture as they grew as a people on Kamino and during the war. Few outside of the Vode would ever understand the clones' culture and the intimacy and familiarity their ways seem to carry and that they are able to share with one another. It hardly ever bothered Cody or any of the Vode. Wolffe is special and means a great deal to Cody. He knows Wolffe likes to keep up a tough act, but it’s a pleasant surprise to have Wolffe be so open with his affection. As Cody and Wolffe finally step back from each other, the little group all form a loose circle. Cody can’t help but smile as Rex and Boil settle at his sides, Wolffe and Bones standing across from them yet still close. The anxiety he had been feeling evaporates in the presence of his vode. As much as he’s missed them, Cody's thankful the overly emotional kirf is over for now.

“So apparently Kote is the new recruit that Maz had on the wire”, Rex says to the other three who nod and grin. 

“How long since your chip came out?”, asks Bones casually. 

Cody knows that he's only asking from the medical standpoints, not trying to be skeptical. Bones is likely looking for a reason to poke through his head or get him into whatever medical facility they have here.

“‘Bout five days now”, Cody responds. 

He really isn’t too sure at this point. Cody didn’t think to ask Izzy how long the trip to Maz’s took and he’d had other things on his mind that kept him from getting a clear time frame from Maz before he left. He would have swallowed rocks before asking Toph, not that he would have believed the Twi’lek anyway. Toph seemed the type to give Cody a wayward answer just to mess with him. Cody decides he’s going to call this day five of being free, just to make things easier.

“Good”, Bones says evenly, “I’ll expect you to come by medbay before the end of today. Just to give you a look over.”

_I knew it._ Cody wonders if any of the Vode will place bets on if he runs and tries to hide from Bones. The medic is not well known for having a charming or soft bedside manner. 

Rex turns to Cody and his expression sobers up. He’s got his ‘serious captain’ face on and Cody mentally readies himself for whatever is about to be delivered. Time for the real business.

“Wolffe, Boil, and I are part of the HighCommand here. There are others, but we’re top line, you’ll meet the others soon. Bones is too technically, since he’s CMO. Anytime someone new comes in, their entry is cleared out and we explain the rules”, Rex waits for Cody’s nod of understanding before continuing. “Rule 1: no non-vod on base without express permission from one of us four. Rule 2: if someone's chip isn’t out, then they are kept tied up and taken straight to medical. Rule 3: don’t ask about anything that happened while someone was under the chip. If they want to share that information, they can, but everyone’s time under mind control was hard. No one will ask you, but if you feel like sharing that’s up to you and whoever you're talking to. Rule 4: along the same line, don't ask how someone got out, or the events leading them to get out. If they wanna tell you they can and vice versa for you.”

Rex takes a breath and Wolffe steps in, “Those are the main rules. Everyone has a job to do and we all need to work together. Money earned can be kept or spread. We do kindly ask that something be contributed to the general pot so we can keep the place running without relying too much on funds we didn't work for. None of us are too fond of asking the rebels for help. I imagine we don't have to tell you any of this, but for the sake of staying consistent, here we are. The rest you can learn along the way.”

"I hear you", Cody agrees calmly.

He has no desire to step on toes or over step on any rules. Cody doesn't want to talk about the things he's done or been through any more than he would want to force a vod to share the trauma they've experienced. That being said, he wants to know where Kix is. The former 501st medic would be sharing CMO status with Bones if he was here. Cody also wants to know some of the brothers they've lost for certain along the way, wants to know who made it out, wants to know who they still need to get out. He supposes he’ll learn all of that in time. He needs to be patient.

"I'll take whatever jobs have a need for a body", he adds. 

He’ll do what he can to pull his weight and earn his keep. A round of laughter flows through his assembled vode at that comment. He's not sure why until Boil claps him on the shoulder and explains. 

"Kote, you could have your pick of jobs here."

"Except I already know what job I'm putting you in", Rex cuts in.

Cody raises an eyebrow in question, but it's Wolffe that answers.

"It's been understood and agreed on since the beginning, as each of us wake up and arrive. You're part of Command no matter what. If you're up for it, we'd like you to join us as part of the HighCommanding officers."

Cody takes a second to digest that. Then another few. He doesn’t deserve it. He's not been around for the last two years and some odd months. Almost 3 years since he’s been around the Vode as himself and not a chip controlled puppet. He doesn't know how the Vode have things running here. Rex is in charge, with Wolffe and Boil at his shoulders, Bones working medical. Certainly they don't need him. They can't want him. A washed up trooper that betrayed his people and the one he loved above all. Someone who wasn't strong enough to fight against the chip as it poured darkness into him.

_No. I don't deserve to lead anyone._

"I've never wanted to be in this high of command anyway", Boil says casually, mentally knocking Cody from his spiraling thoughts.

"If you're sure, vod", Rex grins over at Boil.

Cody gets the feeling somehow that this is not the first time they've talked about this. Boil nudges Cody's shoulder and gives a charming smile.

"Rex has been looking forward to getting you back for so long, Kote. I'd never be ok with myself if I didn't give you the spot you deserve at Rex's right."

"The spot he deserves is number one in charge, but he won't take it", Rex says evenly.

He levels Cody with a knowing look. Rex is right. Cody feels like he definitely doesn't deserve being the main man in charge. That being said, Cody's always had a hard time saying no to Rex. When they were on Kamino they were part of separate batches and then in different training rotations. Cody was deployed before Rex and it was luck that they ended up being assigned Generals that knew and worked closely with each other. During the war they were at the mercy of their orders. After the war Cody was enslaved inside his own mind while Rex helped build the foundations of a rebellion and a home base for the Vode. They weren't ever able to make their own choices and stay together. Now though, Cody will do what he can to be there for Rex. With Rex. With and for all of the Vode. If that means stepping up to be Rex's right hand even when Cody himself feels like he's not worthy of it, then that's what he'll do.

"What'd you say Cody?", Rex asks as he throws his arm around Cody's shoulders.

"As long as it doesn't cause issues or piss anyone off that I'm cutting in", he murmurs seriously as he keeps eye contact with Rex.

"We aren't joking, Cody. I've always made it clear that if you came back to us and were up for it, you'd be at the top with me and Wolffe. All of the Vode that are here have understood and agreed to that without issue."

Cody takes a deep breath. The conviction in Rex's decision and his faith in Cody is frightening and strengthening. A look at Wolffe, Boil, and Bones confirms they feel the same as Rex. Cody's thoughts are still dark and self hating, but surrounded by the light of his brothers it's easier to breathe and believe in himself again.

"Alright", he agrees.

He'll do what he can to prove that he's worthy of his brother's faith. He'll do what he can to prove he's strong enough. He'll do what he can to become that strong and worthy. Cody will be the definition of ‘fake it till you make it’, if that’s what it takes to be there for the Vode.

_"You are strong, Cody."_

_“Gar cuyir kovid, Kote.” (You are strong, Kote)_

_"Strong and wonderful you are."_

“It’s decided then”, Rex says with a cheer and a wave of his arms.

“Thank the Force”, Boil laughs and gives a dramatic wipe of his brow.

Wolffe and Bones both just grin like loons. It makes Cody smile and feel lighter than he has in such a long time. Force how he’s missed his brothers.

“Alright”, Wolffe says sobering up with faux casualness, “Let's show you around and get you settled. I’m sure the hanger crew wants to get back to work.”

With a nod, Rex lifts a commlink up and gives an ‘all clear’ into it. Within moments doors at the far end and the other side of the hanger swish open and about 20 vode pour out and disperse to different ships and landing areas. Clearly they were waiting to get back to work. Cody can’t identify any of them from this far away. He has to tell himself there will be time to meet and reunite with everyone. He’s not planning on leaving any time soon.

“I have to get back to the medbay and make sure the men haven’t set fire to the place. Make sure you get by before lights out, or else”, Bones says as he turns to head back farther down the hanger and through a hall opening. 

The last part is aimed pointedly at Cody. Cody has no doubt that he will be hunted down if he fails to show up for Bones. It’s not at all something he intends to let happen. Bones may be a medic now, as he was during most of the war, but he was originally a member of the Alpha batch and then went on to be an ARC-trooper. Many forget that Bones was one of the best ARC’s at the beginning of the war, due to originally being from the Alpha batch. It was only due to a near fatal injury that Bones was forced to either be decommissioned or learn a different skill set that made him valuable. Learning how to be a medic while he himself healed from his injuries had been the best thing that could have happened to Bones. Though Bones has never let go of his rough attitude or ARC-fighter training. He is surly at the best of times and not above causing discomfort as the price for keeping his men medically in line and in top condition. As contradictory as it seems at times, it’s uniquely Bones and has worked well so far. Cody doubts there is anywhere on this planet that he could hide from Bones, if the medic chose to come after him. No, certainly it’s better to willingly let Bones do his thing instead of incurring his bad temper and giving him an excuse to get unnecessarily rough.

“Do you want me to join you for the walk through, Rex”, Boil asks.

“No, vod. You can go back to your plants”, Rex says with kind amusement.

Boil gives Rex a rather rude facial expression before giving Cody a parting hug and a pat on the shoulder, then walking to and disappearing down a hallway nearer to the tunnel Rex and Cody came in. Cody notices that the tunnel is darker. They must have closed the vine curtain that hides the access entrance. A small green light at the edge of the tunnel catches his attention. Cody would bet that the tunnel is boobytrapped and that if something was triggered that light would flash red. It sets him a bit more at ease to know that the Vode are being practical and safe with their entry points.

“Plants?”, Cody asks with a bit of a laugh as he turns back to Rex and Wolffe. 

He’d not have expected Boil to be all that interested in such a thing. Something so simple and peaceful would seem less like something Boil would do and more like something Waxer would have- _Ah..that actually makes sense._

“Always full of surprises”, Wolffe hums, “Boil’s taken to helping in the green rooms and in the agri sectors. I think having the plants to care for helps him.”

_If it helps then that’s what matters_ , Cody thinks firmly. Far be it from him to judge a vod on how they deal with things and the hobbies they take up.

“It makes him feel like he’s doing something, besides fighting, to provide for the rest of us. He is willing to go out on missions, but everyone knows he would rather stay here and help some other way”, Rex clarifies. 

Cody is thankful that Rex and Wolffe are so understanding and aren’t forcing Boil to go on missions. It’s good to know and see that they are giving their brothers the time and space they need, however long that has been or needs to be.

“Alright”, Rex says perking up and looking at Cody with an air of excitement, “Let's show you around.”

Cody smiles and follows Rex and Wolffe as they lead him to the door Wolffe and the others had come from previously. It’s a long hallway with three open doorways that look like storage rooms. At the end of the hall is a stairway that they start to climb. The stairs are closed in and take several turns at different landings. Cody feels like they climb for an oddly long time. Then, rather suddenly, the stairs open up to an open air durasteel bridge that crosses above another massive cavern turned useful room and connects to another hallway dug into the stone cave wall opposite.

Cody stops and stares. _Karking hells on a sith stick…_

It looks to be a massive mess hall, similar to the one they had on Kamino, filled with mismatched tables and chairs. Filled with vode. Back at Maz’s castle, Izzy had said there were less than a hundred clones that had been freed so far. She was wrong. She was very wrong. Below in the mess hall are what Cody estimates to be at least 200 clones, all milling about and eating what was probably the mid-day meal.

Rex clears his throat and Cody snaps his gaze to his vod up ahead. Wolffe and Rex both look amused and proud. Cody desperately wants to ask how, where, when. This is more than Cody expected. This is way more than he had dared to hope for.

“Oh just wait”, Wolffe smirks knowingly.

Cody scrapes his jaw off the floor and numbly falls back into step following the other two. They lead him across the bridge to another hall that has branch hallways leading to what look like meeting rooms and at the end is a door that opens to a large durasteel command center filled with equipment and people. There are about 50 vod in the command center alone. The far wall of the command center is windows that look out over another cave system turned into a training ground. There is a wall of screens with camera feeds that must be from all over the complex and perimeter. Cody sees video of the rudimentary farming areas and greenhouse rooms where there are vode working. Cody sees video feeds for hallways and rooms, feeds from cameras outside strategically placed to watch access points for any incoming threats. What floors Cody the most, is a set of five screens that are showing young clone cadets and a room similar to the tube research rooms and cadet berthing bunks on the cloning facility. The children from Kamino.

_Force alive_. There’s so much more here than Cody could have imagined. If the rebels only think that a hundred clones have been freed, then they aren’t paying attention. Or Rex and the others are doing a very good job at keeping their numbers a secret. Here, there must be near a thousand clones. It’s still such a small number in comparison to how many of them there were in the beginning or that there were at the end of the war; but this many brothers free from the clutches of a sith made mind control chip and the claws of the Empire, is astounding. Cody feels tears gathering once again in his eyes. His heart swells with pride and love for the Vode. Survivors they are for sure.

“Welcome back”, says a voice that draws Cody from his stunned musings.

Before him is Fox, former Commander of the Coruscant Guard, standing at attention. Cody realizes belatedly that the entire room has stopped what they were doing, turned to him, and is standing at attention.

“Kote on deck!”, Rex shouts to the room. 

In unison every vod snaps into a salute. In a startled haze Cody salutes back and as confidently as he can gives an ‘as you were’. Most of the Vode return to their duties, some gaze at him a bit longer with starry eyes, Fox walks to him looking worryingly close to actually hugging Cody. Cody feels like he’s fallen into some kind of alternate timeline as Fox, proud kirfhead Fox, bows his head to Cody. It’s a simple yet stunning acknowledgement of Cody’s higher rank and status. It’s not something that Cody ever would have expected or asked for out of someone like Fox. He has half a mind to suggest that Fox go get himself checked by Bones.

“It’s good to see you again, Kote. It’s even better to have you back with us.”

“Fox, I thought you were dead.”

So it wasn't the best thing to say, but Cody is still reeling. And he really had thought Fox was dead. Fox straightens back up and offers a bemused shrug.

“Sorry to disappoint, I suppose”, Fox says primly.

Cody has no idea what to do suddenly. He’s a trained Commander, soldier, proud warrior, has survived so much, and led so many, but at this moment he's stalled by everything he is confronted with.

“Breathe, Cody”, Rex leans in and whispers next to him.

He does his best to do as Rex says. Fox is frowning at him and Cody really does worry for a second that Fox is going to hug him.

“It’s a lot, I'm sure, if you've only recently woken up. Take it as easy as you need. We are happy to have you back, Cody.”

It’s the closest Fox has ever come, before and likely ever will in the future, to sounding genuinely concerned and compassionate. Then Fox seems to return to himself and pivots his attention back to Rex, his tone taking on the Commander of the Coruscant Guard briskness Cody remembers.

“Everything is all good and there has been nothing to note while you were gone. We’ve received a few new mission requests that are up for grabs. There’s also some new rumors that we need to check into.”

Rex gives a nod of thanks and issues a few orders about checking the northern perimeter, the way they had come in, and compiling the recent mission requests for them to go over once they have Cody settled. Wolffe asks about the current munitions and the latest requisitions. The three spend a few minutes discussing the next incoming supply drops. Cody listens in and soaks up the information. He hasn't been truly in charge in a long time. While with the Empire, his title of Commander held its weight until the nat-born officers were brought in. After that his title had been nothing more than words on paper and he’d been just another grunt answering to superiors and having no say in any decisions. It’s jarring to suddenly have so many souls saluting him and having to get his mind focused on learning what he can to help lead. He’s only been here less than an hour, only been free for a total of five days. Cody wouldn't volunteer the information, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't having a hard time dealing with the emotions and anxiety churning up inside of him.

_“You're a good man, Cody. A wonderful warrior and one of the most competent leaders of the GAR”, says his General._

_Cody is thankful for his General's words. They warm him more than he would ever admit to._

_“Thank you, sir. Just doing my job”, Cody responds._

_It’s true enough. This is what he was made for. What he was trained for._

_“That may be”, the General says with smooth amusement, “but it is also a true part of who you are as a person. You are a bright guiding light, full of genuine integrity. A true leader.”_

Cody had not known how to take those words at the time, so long ago. He still has a hard time accepting them now, especially considering what he has done in the last few years. Cody loves his brothers, the Vode. He failed them when the Empire took hold. He failed them while out of control of himself. The Vode has him back now. He is Cody again and he will do what he can to become Kote like they need him to be. 

_“Gar cuyir kovid, Kote.” (You are strong, Kote)_

_I will be strong._

Cody breathes deeply and brings himself back to the here and now. Fox and Wolffe have gotten into a mild disagreement about if they need to look into a new weapon the Empire is rumored to be building. Fox seems to think it's just a rumor and nothing to be concerned about.

“The Empire has control over almost all of the galaxy. The parts of the outer rim they don’t hold have never been too much of a concern anyway.”

Wolffe’s stance is that they should take any rumor of a new threat seriously.

“The Empire has almost total galactic control. So the fact that they think they need a new kind of super weapon is concerning and should be taken into account.”

Rex is looking back and forth between his two brothers as they bicker.

“Any threat should be taken seriously. Have some men look into the rumors and see what we can substantiate versus what is truly just rumor. We need to know the basics of what they are planning and what that could potentially mean for us”, Rex’s authoritative voice cuts through the bickering. 

“Very well. I’ll have some men set to the task”, Fox agrees tersely.

“Let’s continue on then. Eh, Kote?”, Wolffe chimes in with forced calm, still glaring at Fox.

Cody nods, still not sure what exactly to say. He follows Rex and Wolffe follows him. Several vode they pass as they leave the command center give Cody words of greetings or comments on how its good to have him back with them. Cody is continuously warmed by his brother's light. He’s led through more halls and rooms. Everywhere they go he’s more surprised and happy by what the Vode have managed to accomplish. They end up above ground in a popup construction base, like they used to use when the GAR was setting up a temporary base. This one is covered and camouflage to blend in with the surrounding forests. It’s a large base with a separate command tower, where Cody’s arrival is announced and met with salutes as well. Rex explains that this is AboveCommand and the command center in the caves is BelowCommand. Both centers work together to keep the base running smoothly. It’s a truer testament to how expansive the clone base is than anything else. Then they head to a wing of the base that is serving as the barracks.

“The barracks are above and below ground. There’s 3 lifts that will take you between the floors or you can take the stairs”, Wolffe explains as they navigate the halls.

“Everyone is bunked up four to a room, due to space. Except for Command. We only have one roommate each”, says Rex. 

They turn a corner into another hallway with several more doors and Cody’s thought is confirmed as Rex continues, “These are our rooms. You’ll learn who belongs where with time. For now, Bones’ is the one at the end on the right, but he spends so much time in the medbay he’s got a closet turned bunk room down there. Boils room is the one across.”

“This is me. With regret, Fox is my roommate, but luckily he’s hardly ever here. He’s got a bunk he shares with someone down below. Boost and Sinker spend most of their free time up here, as do some of the other Pack, so don't mind if you see them coming and going”, Wolffe comments as he stops in front of the first door on the right. 

Cody is not at all surprised to hear that the Pack are often sharing Wolffe's room. He’d pay top credits to watch someone say anything against Wolffe’s packmates spending quality time with him.

He turns then to Rex, who is standing at the first door on the left. Cody watches Rex punch in a code for the door. It’s four fives. Cody is sadly not surprised.

“Who’s your bunkmate then?”, he asks instead of commenting on Rex’s choice of access code.

The. Look. Rex levels at him is offensive.

“You’re so stupid sometimes”, Rex grumbles as he walks into his room.

_Well, kark you too_ , Cody wants to snip back. He looks over at Wolffe who just grins and turns to leave back down the hallway with a wave. Cody steps into Rex’s room, mildly confused. It’s a standard officers bunk room as far as GAR popups go. It’s got its own small refresher, a small closet, two mini dressers, a desk area that has no hope of ever being big enough for actual work, and two beds. One bed is clearly Rex’s, neat yet clearly slept on, a pair of sleep pants thrown over the end of the bed, and an extra pair of boots tucked up underneath. On the walls of Rex’s side of the room are some hand drawn pictures and some holopics of different vode and cadets. The other bed is bare, the side of the room clear and untouched. Except for a single holopic of Rex and Cody, hung on the wall above the side of the bed.

_Alright, sometimes I’m not that smart._

It hits him how hard the last few years must have been for Rex. He’s the main one in charge, this is his show, but he has never stopped looking for Cody. Rex has never given up on finding him and bringing him back. Looking at the empty bed in Rex’s room, clearly meant for Cody… _Poor Rex, how lonely have you been?_ Rex is pulling a stack of sheets and blankets from the closet and, when he turns back to Cody, he looks so hopeful. Like Cody could ever deny him something as simple as this.

“You better not snore like you used to Rex’ika”, Cody says with a straight face and warm eyes.

Rex breaks out into a toothy grin and throws the sheets and blankets at Cody's head. 

Cody and Rex spend a bit of time in Rex’s room together. Then Cody has Rex show him the medbay as soon as possible to keep from having to be submitted to Bones hunting, finding, and then dragging him to the medical bay. In reward for Cody's prompt behavior and actually following the doctors orders, Bones is as gentle and quick as he can be as he puts Cody through just about every test and scan imaginable to ensure he’s in decent condition. Cody only complains about it a little, once he’s out of Bones’ hearing rang. Cody and Rex spend the rest of Cody’s first day on Yavin reacquainting themselves with each other and reaffirming their affection and bond beyond being Vode.

The first night Cody doesn't even bother pretending he’s too proud or that it’s going to be any different and offers to share a bed with Rex. His vod’ika smiles and whispers a thousand thank yous as he does his best to burrow through Cody’s breastbone like he could settle safely in Cody's rib cage. They are back together and Cody keeps thanking the Force for that. He loves Rex. He knows Rex loves him. It occurs to them that they are no longer confined to beds or bunks that are bolted down, which used to force them to share one small bed or the floor. They giddily end up pushing the two beds together and tethering them so they won't separate. After they spend hours getting reacquainted and reconnecting with each others bodies, Cody sleeps with Rex in his arms, curled around each other like octos. Rex still snores like a broken hyperdrive on a star cruiser and splays out like a star urchin, but Cody wouldn't trade it for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags! Things could be triggering; you have been warned. I tried my best with the Mando’a translations.

Over the next 12 days Cody throws himself into learning about the base and how it runs. Learning and doing what he can to help the Vode.

There is a lot to learn and Cody is doing his best to keep up. Rex is a steadfast pillar of love and strength, as he has always been for Cody. The rest of Command, thankfully enough, seem willing to show Cody all that they can; welcoming him by shoveling as much information they can at him, while also providing support, understanding, and unending affection. He finds out that Fox and Wolffe have a contentious working relationship that is endlessly amusing to watch. Despite how they argue and glare at each other, it's all fairly good natured, considering how different in personality Fox and Wolffe are. Cody meets several vode from the original WolfPack, along with a few new Pack faces, as they come and go from Wolffe’s room and go about their duties. One younger vod that Cody doesn't recognize at first, but learns later is named Lane, seems especially starry eyed anytime he sees Cody. The few time’s they’ve crossed paths, Lane has been with Nipper or Jet, two veteran Pack, who have had to poke poor Lane back into movement. It’s amusing to Cody and, when he tells Wolffe about it, Wolffe just laughs and promises to properly introduce him to the newer Pack members once he’s settled. The slightly sharp and meaningful look to Wolffe’s expression has Cody feeling a little suspicious and rather hot under the collar. 

Alpha-17 is alive, Cody is shocked to learn his first day back thanks to talking with Bones during his mandatory medbay visit. He’s not sure why he is surprised to see the grizzled older clone looking just as Cody remembers him, if a little more worn. Cody’s second night on base he sits in the mess hall with Alpha. Over drinks of Vode made shine, Alpha tells Cody about how he got out. At first Cody worries that he’s breaking one of the rules, but Alpha-17 waves off his concerns and gives him a faith filled look.

“It’s better that you know since you're part of Command. Besides, if I was going to trust anyone with the full of anything, it’d be you Kote.”

Cody tries not to show how oddly touched he is by Alpha's words and trust. He can only take so much emotional kirf between himself and his ori’vod. Cody finds out that Alpha and his men are the ones that got the younglings free. Alpha makes a point of explaining to Cody that they don't call them cadets anymore, they're younglings. The children of Kamino will grow up with better childhoods than what the older vode were put through. Cody is reminded that while Alpha-17 was one of the toughest and meanest of the trainers and Vode alike, the older clone had always had a soft spot for the cadets, younglings. Alpha had never taken pleasure in beating the training into them when they were very young. He preferred to wait until they were old enough to fight back before throwing the mats at them. 

Cody learns that when Order 66 came down on Kamino, the Knight that Shaak Ti had left in charge was able to get Alpha-17 and two other clones chips out before the Knight was killed. Alpha and his freed brothers were able to fake their way into staying on post and then getting several more brothers and a few of the younger clones free. It was only a few days before the Empire sent bombers to destroy the cloning facility. It’s a hard story to listen to. It’s clearly a hard story for Alpha to tell and Cody’s respect for the older brother rises even more. As Alpha tells it, a free brother was on the transmission and radar watch when the bombers were on approach. He was able to give just enough of a warning for Alpha and his men to get as many of the younglings and tubbies on transports and moving as they could before everything went up in flames. Cody sees Alpha-17 cry for the first time as he tells the story and mourns the loss of life. Rex and his small group of freed vode had been only an hour behind the bombers and had been able to pick up Alpha and his group. The vod that had been on watch when the bombers came was a brother named Base, who is now the main vod that mans the radar and transmission lines in BelowCommand. 

Alpha-17 admits that the only time he’s able to get decent sleep is when he knows Base is on watch.

His fourth morning on base, Cody learns of the Room of Tears. Cody is woken by a nightmare a few hours before first light and he decides to go wandering, simply to learn the halls and take his mind off the darkness he had woken from. Rex sleepily offers to keep him company when Cody gets out of bed. Cody just shoves Rex back onto his side of the bed and orders him back to sleep. Cody hears Rex’s snoring kicking back up as the door to their room closes behind him. During his wandering he crosses paths with Boil. Cody doesn't ask what his vod is doing up this early, since he’s hardly one to talk. Cody’s face must still be tear stained and pale because Boil is able to tell that he’s had a hard night. Without a word Boil turns back to fall into step with Cody. _He’s already awake and up_ , Cody figures, _might as well let him come along if he wants._

“Nightmares are bad no matter what, but we’ve all got some truly terrifying kirf to deal with”, Boil laments in solidarity after they've been walking a while.

“Bones in our heads”, Cody murmurs; it earns him a weird look from Boil. 

_He must not have met Toph yet. Lucky Boil._

“I guess”, Boil agrees dubiously, “Honestly though, I miss him so much sometimes that I don't care that I only see him in my dreams. Bones and Blanch already confirmed I’m not crazy like Fox thinks, but I dream of him sometimes and even when they’re nightmares it’s just so good to talk to him.”

Cody doesn't have to ask who ‘him’ is. It’s mildly concerning that this is how Boil is coping about Waxer's loss, even years later. Cody wont throw stones against him though. If he’s seeing Bones and the medic says he’s ok, then Cody’s happy to leave him to it. Blanch, he learns, is the on base therapist. Cody had not been aware that there were any vod trained for such a thing, but when he thinks about it he has to admit it's a necessity. During the war no one had thought that the clones would need therapists or mind healers. Most people thought of them as fleshy droids and the rest of the populace were divided on if the clones training should have made them mentally capable of handling everything they went through.

_What a karking laugh. We needed mind healers just for the training we went through. Nevermind the war._

“Do you wanna go to the Room with me? Some vode are weird about going with someone, but I hate going alone”, Boil interrupts Cody's thoughts.

Cody’s face must look confused enough to be an answer. Boil gives a sad tired huff and starts leading him down into the underground. He takes them to a more deserted area of the base and down a hall lined with mini lights. Cody can hear water running. They step out into a small cave lit by fires in the corners, the sound of water is from a waterfall that hides the room from the outside world and creates a natural wall at the far end. On the stone walls are carved and written names. There are paper and holo photos of brothers. Small tokens, gifts, and messages line the walls and floors. Candles and mini lights fill cracks and shelves in the walls where there are no names. This, Cody realizes, is a memorial to the dead. These are the vode that are confirmed gone. Boil takes several well trodden steps to a carved name and holopic.

Waxer.

Cody feels his eyes grow warm and wet. He looks around at all the names and faces. So many brothers lost. The air is thick with sadness and pain. Cody spots a name closer to the entrance where he stands, a small strand of yellow and teal beads nailed to the stone next to it. He walks over and runs his fingers over the beads as he rereads the name.

Bly.

Cody places his hand over the beads and the carved name. He tries to breathe through the feeling of his veins burning and his muscles freezing. He feels his knees buckle, but he’s numb to the pain when he hits the ground.

“Ni su’cuyi, gar kyr’adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum”, Cody breathes and bows his head. (“I’m still alive, but you are dead, I remember you, so you are eternal.” Mando’a tribute/remembrance of those that have passed on.)

There are too many names for Cody to speak right now, like tradition says he should. All he can do is breathe and dedicate each breath to those who have passed on.

“Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la”, Boil says in anguished memory. (“Not gone, merely marching far away.” Mando’a tribute to a dead comrade)

“Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la”, Cody echoes as the tears begin to fall.

He looks up and around at all of the names. These are just the ones they know for sure, but how many more brothers are there that are gone? How many more are still trapped and need to be rescued? Cody tries and fails to keep his thoughts from spinning and circling around to all the times he could have done something, but didn’t because of the chip. As he looks around his eyes catch on another name not far from Bly’s. It makes Cody’s self hate flare anew and stronger.

Torch.

He wants to reach for the name. To give honor to the brothers' memory. But he can't. He, Cody, is the reason that Torch’s name is on this wall, in this room meant to mourn the dead. Cody bows his head and repeats his mournful tribute again. Cody silently begs for forgiveness.

He and Boil spend time simply being, sharing in their sadness as they pay their respects. He has no idea how long he’s been kneeling, when Boil comes over to him and says that there's one more thing to show him. Boil takes him to the waterfall where, hidden in the darkness of the water and the shadows from the fires, is the opening to another room. Cody takes 3 steps into the room before stopping cold in his tracks. At the far end of the room is a carved metal statue, embossed with swirling lines, beautiful and glorious. A circle of wings wrapped around a tower and a star. The symbol of the Jedi. The floor of the room is covered in candles except for a small walkway that leads to the Jedi insignia. The light reflects off the metal in a way that makes it seem like it's glowing from within, just as the Jedi had seemed to.

"We didn't know all of their names. Or how many were lost", Boil says so softly it's almost silent, "It felt like a greater honor to mourn and remember them as One. We don’t leave gifts or mementos for the same reason."

Cody's mind has gone dark and cold, his body is completely numb and yet somehow in intense pain. It takes everything he has just to keep standing. It takes everything he has and more to back out of the room. He considers it a miracle when he's able to turn and walk from the Room of Tears, back down the hall. Boil follows him, sad, quiet, yet comforting. It's several long minutes of Cody aimlessly leading them around and down random halls and corridors when finally Boil speaks again.

"Wolffe can't go in either. We all handle it differently. Just know that you aren’t alone, you don't have to go in alone."

Cody thinks he may need to take a trip and meet Blanch.

It’s in the middle of the fourth day that Cody learns about how close the rebel base is, only a 30 minute flight from where the clone base sits. Cody is with Rex and Wolffe in BelowCommand when an alarm beeps on the proximity screen. Instinctively all three look up and the vod on watch at the console pulls up the information.

“Looks like a few of the Rebs are doing flying lessons, sirs”, says the watchman.

“They know our borders. They’re supposed to do fly runs everywhere but to the west”, Wolffe growls, “Honestly, we abide by their rules by not hunting or flying near their ruins. The least they could do is give us our space.”

Cody watches the radar as three blinking dots, representing the offending ships, turn and fly back the way they came. Rex sighs and explains the agreement they have with the rebels.

“Their command knows we’re here and it's been mutually agreed that if they or we need help, the other is there for them. But they don't know our full numbers, we don't want them to know. They may be our allies, but they still act weird about us clones being so close. Not sure if it's because of what happened with the order or if they just don't trust us because we’re clones. Either way, we work together, but they keep to their areas and we keep to ours.”

Trusting others outside of the Vode always came hard for all of them. The Jedi were the few that could earn and hold the trust of Codys people, as most of the Jedi learned about and respected them as a culture and individuals. After spending so long being treated or seen by the masses as nothing more than a disposable resource, Cody understands the need for keeping things close to the chest. Cody wont risk his people, even to those that say they are allies.

By the sixth day, Cody has a fair understanding of how things are done in general. The men have kept to their original battalions and turned them into something resembling clans. Most of the men no longer have their armor, but they still display their battalion, now clan, colors in whatever way they can. Usually it's a bandana or piece of fabric in the appropriate color tied around an arm or neck. Some vode have necklaces with beads representing their clan. Vode that have paired with someone from a different clan, or have been accepted by another group, wear the multiple colors braided together. Rex, Wolffe, and now Cody himself are the main men in charge, they run the whole thing. Below them are the commanders: Fox, Bones, and Gregor are three of the main commanders that hold high rank in the Vode's new social structure. Cody remembers how he cried when he reunited with Gregor for the first time. Cody had been learning from Fox in AboveCommand at the time, when the brother he thought long dead walked in. Gregor had come into AboveCommand and walked right up to Cody and pulled him into a crushing hug. Shockingly enough, Thorn is also a member of the Vode command. Cody does his best to not be shocked at how many vode he thought were dead and is now meeting once again. Each of the Commanders work as the heads of the main Clans with their own captains beneath their orders, along with branch clans made of smaller groups of clones from former battalions and squads that don't have many men left. It’s not a straightforward system, but the Vode work well together and Cody is not about to trample on a system that is currently working. Not with so few of them at least. It also becomes a source of amusement to watch rule loving Fox grind his teeth over the lack of what he considers actual structure and government. Wolffe and Gregor find endless amusement in poor Fox’s suffering.

Cody still remembers how he had found out that Thorn was still alive. He’d been told during the war that Thorn was dead. It had been well known that Thorn and Thire were close, everyone claiming that were bonded, and it had hurt Thire to hear of Thorns passing. Cody had been walking with Gregor along the halls to dinner one night when they had come upon Thorn and Thire, both looking slightly disheveled and leaning just a bit too casually against the wall. They’d both been just as exuberant to see Cody as everyone else so far. Cody had been glad to see Thorn alive and wanted to ask about how it was possible, but he didn't want to step on the rules by doing so. So he’d just taken the hugs and good natured teasing with only mild complaint.

“You boys find your way back to your bunk if you're gonna have fun. Unless you want an audience”, Gregor had thrown over his shoulder with a laugh as he and Cody headed back on their way to the mess hall. 

Apparently Thorn was given a spot with Command and Thire had turned the offer down, saying he’d had enough of being the one in charge and would leave his say in Thorns capable hands.

The days seem to fly by and yet drag at the same time. By the morning of day 12 on base, Cody feels simultaneously like he’s been here for months and yet like it's been but a blink since Rex landed them in the hangar that first day. Cody is sitting at breakfast with Rex and Wolffe as they prepare to start their day. Along with Boil and Sinker who are coming off their turn at night shift in BelowCommand as officers on watch; Boost had a last minute report to finish up and should be joining them soon. Sinker had threatened to eat all of Boost’s food if he didn't hurry up. Cody loves that the kitchens are always running and the mess hall is always open. The Vode run on 24 standard hour military time and there is always a shift of vode on duty. It’s nice that someone is always manning the food so they can all stay fed and happy when they need. Cody’s watching Alpha-17 sitting at another table as the older vod seems to be doing a fantastic job at restraint as Thire and Thorn poke and pick at him. And before Alpha’s had his second cup of caf. _Brave Thorn and Thire, may they soon rest in peace._ Even on his worst, most stupid days, Cody was never that reckless. Cody takes another sip of his caf when Boost comes careening into the mess hall at top speed. Everyone in the room goes on instant alert. Wolffe and Sinker stand to receive their packmate. Boost comes to a jarring halt as he practically runs into the table and slaps a datapad down in front of Rex.

“You’re gonna wanna read this right now”, Boost says breathless and fierce.

_Karking hell, must be important._

Rex snatches up the datapad and starts reading. Boost looks to Wolffe and seems to realize he’s drawn the whole room to an alert standstill.

“Uh..Nothing’s blowing up and no one’s dead”, Boost says a bit sheepishly.

“Back to what you were doing”, Cody tells everyone, “Thorn. Thire. Leave Alpha alone or someone will be dead.”

Cody is pulled from going over and giving the younger vode a dressing down by Rex choking on a gasp. Instantly he’s focused on Rex’s face, which has gone pale and wide eyed. Cody waits. Rex will tell them.

“Has anyone else seen this, Boost?”, Rex asks faintly.

“No, sir. It had been just a rumor but..I was reading the reports on my way here. It just came in as confirmed.”

With a nod Rex stands, “Have all Command meet in 5 at Below.”

Boost, Sinker, and Boil snap salutes and rush off in different directions as they pull out their comm units. Rex turns to Cody and Wolffe. Cody already knows something important has happened if Rex is calling for their top men to meet this early. Thorn leaves Thire with a group of brothers and joins them as they leave their table and food to start heading for BelowCommand. Rex appears to be rereading the report. His eyes have taken on that look he used to get right before a serious campaign. Cody starts mentally preparing for battle preparations and planning.

Fox and Gregor are already in the command center when they step through the doors. Bones is entering from the opposite end and they all meet at the round command holotable in the middle of the room. They’re all quiet as Rex rereads the report again before taking a breath. He doesn't look up at them when he speaks.

“Kix has been found.”

_That’s definitely important._

“Where?”, Bones asks instantly.

Rex takes another breath and then looks up to the gathered command.

“According to this report a group of pirates pulled a stasis pod from an old Sepie base. Inside was Kix, frozen up. They’ve put out the info to the bounty hunters guild that they’ve got a frozen clone trooper and are looking for someone to pay top cred for him. They are currently resting on the outer rim at the edge of the unknown.”

“How do we know this is a substantiated report?”, asks Fox. 

The glare Rex levels at Fox could whither a rancor.

“The rebel alliance had a man undercover with the guild who was able to make contact with the pirates and get evidence”, at this he holds up the datapad and on the display is a photo of a stasis pod with what is obviously a vod inside, “We need to start preparations to move-”

“Are we sure, though? We get reports similar to this often enough and we don't have the resources to go after every claim we get at a vod being found”, Fox challenges.

_Ohh...here we go._

“This is photographic evidence brought to us by the alliance, Fox. Not some hearsay from a blog on the holonet”, Rex says icily.

“The outer rim on the edge of the unknown is far for us to go even with this much evidence. How many hostiles could we be facing? What kind of mobility and firepower do they have?” Thorn says calmly, “Don't give me that look Rex. I understand why you're so ready to move, he's one of us and he’s one of yours, but we have to know what we are walking into. There are so few of us, we have to be aware of all the risks.”

_“Nothing good comes without a bit of risk, my dear.”_

Bickering between Rex, Fox, and Thorn starts up about the resources it would take to reach the outer rim where the pirates are currently set up. They bring up good points, but Cody wonders if they would be this cold if it was a vod from one of their old squad. Would Thorn be this calm if it was Thire?

“The rebels could offer payment and have an exchange planned on a closer world where we can be ready. They either give him up or get blown to bits”, Gregor offers.

“Somehow I doubt the rebels would be willing to go that far for so little”, Fox says blandly.

“‘So little’? This is a vod. This is Kix”, Rex snaps.

Cody takes a deep breath and the command goes quiet. It surprises Cody once again how ready and willing they all are to listen to him when he’s been gone so long.

“There is confirmed evidence that it is Kix. By the photo we can tell that the stasis pod is still active and his vitals are stable. Meaning he is alive. The rebels may not be willing to go in for ‘so little’, but I will not leave a vod, one of our people, if there is something I can do”, Cody says with the calm stoicism that had made him one of the most respected commanders during the war.

“We will need to know the kind of opposition we will be facing, so that we can plan accordingly”, Cody says looking at Rex and then back at the rest gathered, “Gregor brings a good point, we may need to use money as an incentive to get the pirates to come closer in.”

“We do have a number of high profile friends that could pose as buyers. The rebels don't have to actually get involved”, Wolffe offers.

Cody considers the many possibilities as a few other options are tossed out.

“What about when we get the pirates to wherever we want them?”, Fox questions, “How do you propose we proceed from there?”

Cody knows Rex is gnawing at the bit to hop in a shuttle and fly off to rescue Kix. As much as it pains him though, Fox is right, they need to be smart about the moves they make. Cody is about to have to step in between Fox and Thorne when Base interrupts.

“Uh, sirs.”

“What is it Base?”, Rex asks with a growl.

“Incoming transmission from secure line 99, sir”, Base says.

Rex just about jumps out of his boots with how quickly he moves to pull the transmission line up on the holotable. The transmission connecting logo flashes only a moment before the line connects and Cody just about falls backwards at the holo that appears.

“Well call me a sithsitter and a rathtars mama. How you doing Kote?”

“Hunter!?”, Cody cannot believe it.

“Wait, what!? Oh hey Cody”, Echo’s face pops up on the holo as the younger clone pushes Hunter out of frame.

Cody looks to Rex with a bit of betrayal crossing his face. Rex, kark, no one, thought to tell him that the Bad Batch got out? Really, Cody would think someone would have thought to tell him that the most elite blackops squad, some of the most loyal and kicksheb men, were alive and free.

“Sorry to interrupt whatever you all have going on over there. Cody, you and I are gonna need to chat later now that you're back. In the meantime I thought I’d let you know we fixed a problem for you”, Hunter says as he pushes Echo back out of the way.

Cody is still looking at Rex, who looks like he’s realizing his mistake in not telling Cody about the Batch. Rex does his best not to look sheepish as he focuses away from Cody’s obvious disapproval and back on the leader of the Bad Batch.

“We’ve just got a confirmed info drop about Kix, Hunter. What’ve you got that can’t wait?”, Rex asks.

“Well about that. We heard the initial rumor within the guild about a clone found frozen up. We figured, while the rebels took their time confirming, that we should have a line up of help for when you received confirmation. Knew we’d be better off having everything ready for you so you didn't go flying in all halfcocked and rushed like you want to”, Hunter says supremely.

Rex looks a little offended at being called out. Hunter isn't at all wrong. Cody takes a bit of amusement in the fact that Hunter knew well enough how Rex would react and thus thought to get ahead of the curve.

“That’s kind of you. What have you got for us then?”, Cody cuts in since Rex looks like he may have lost his tongue.

“Tech was able to do some code-hoodo and make it look like an anonymous source is fronting a lucrative amount of money for a dignitary to get their hands on said frozen clone. Said dignitary has a meeting with the pirates on Klatooine”, Hunter grins.

“Do we even want to know how you managed all of that?”, Fox grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Hunter's grin goes wide and sharp. It reminds Cody of an expression he’s seen on Wolffe's face right before some truly epic kirf went down with the Pack. Cody decides here and now that Wolffe and Hunter will never meet in person. The galaxy may not be able to handle the WolfPack and Bad Batch being together.

“So you’ve got a fake dignitary, with fake money and no backup, that is ‘willing’ to meet the pirates for Kix. And a meeting set on Klatooine of all places”, Thorn sums up.

“No, dear Thorn. We have a real dignitary, borrowing someone else's money, a load of boomy stuff, and a meeting on Klatooine.”

That brings several of the Command up short.

Cody could kiss Hunter. For a number of reasons, but already having this solution for them to get Kix is high up on the list.

“Who’s willing to stick their neck out for us like this and where are you getting a load of things that go boom?”, Gregor asks with intimidated uncertainty.

Cody and Hunter stare each other down for a few seconds and Cody realizes he knows exactly who and where. He crosses his arms and can't help but huff a laugh. _Of course, it makes sense now._

“This wouldn't happen to be our friend from Alderaan with a transport full of fireworks would it?”

Hunter's grin goes positively mischievous, somewhere in the background he hears another of the Batch give a bark of laughter. Rex, standing silently up to this point, jerks around to look at Cody with realization.

“Always on my line of thought, Kote”, Hunter hums, “The meeting is set for two days standard from now, so whoever feels like going, you might want to saddle up within the hour. Sending the details now.” 

Hunter looks off cam and then nods after a moment. A second later the beep of an incoming doc transfer alerts on the holotable. Wolffe steps up to open it and starts reading. He’s nodding along, so Cody assumes it’s all good. No surprise there, if the Batch put it together. Bones is already on comm telling someone to get a squad and ships ready to go.

“Excellent work, Hunter, as always. What’d we owe you?”, Cody asks looking back to the Batch leader.

“Oh, Kote”, Hunter says with dramatic faux innocence, “For you, nothing, as always.”

Cody smirks and goes to close the connection when there’s a commotion on the Batches end and then Hunter stops him.

“A few last things I’m being told to mention since we’ve got you back, Cody. We’ve heard some rumors going around about a few things. One is to do with the Empire building a new weapon. There’s not much info on it, but you should know we’re on the job finding what we can. Along with tell that the Emperor is going to be off planet sometime soon. It’s big news considering he hardly ever leaves Coruscant. The other thing…”, Hunter pauses and looks genuinely uncertain and that makes Cody apprehensive, “We’ve also heard some rumors about clones being spotted on Lah-mu.”

“Lah-mu? Not much out there”, Bones comments.

“Like I said, rumors at best. You know I hate coming to you with so little info, and I was going to wait to tell Rex once we had more, but Echo’s been giving me tooka eyes about keeping you informed, so, there, now you're informed.”

Cody cant help but smile. _Force it’s good to be back_.

“Keep working it Hunter. Let me know what you find on all fronts. Try not to let Wrecker and Crosshair talk you into going in early this time, hm.”

“It was one time, Kote. One time”, with that Hunter signs ‘peace out, be safe’ and cuts the connection.

“One of these days, vod, you're gonna need to tell us how you landed the Bad Batch in your pocket”, Rex says with the same sort of reverence he’s had before when Cody’s been able to wrangle Hunter and his men.

“The Bad Batch have been helping since the beginning according to Rex”, Wolffe chimes in, “But I’ve never seen Hunter so ready and willing to be overly helpful or talkative.”

Cody shrugs. It’s a long and interesting series of stories that Cody intends to take to his grave. The Bad Batch are his ace in the hole and they've always come through for him. He wouldn't put it past Hunter and his men to have their eyes and ears on half the galaxy, Empire or otherwise, these days. Cody suddenly wonders if some of those power outages and security breaches at the posts he was stationed at while under the chip were the Bad Batch trying to get him out. He can't wait to sit and talk with the Batch over some shine and see what trouble they’ve been causing. For now, they have a brother to rescue.

“Cody, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the Batch”, Rex whispers as he leans towards Cody.

He’s upset Rex didn’t think to tell him. He’s upset no one else thought to tell him. Kark, it’s the Bad Batch. Cody takes a steadying breath. Really though, what good would staying mad do? They have all been going through so much and with Cody waking up and coming on base, there’s been a lot going on and they’ve all had other things to think about.

_“Let go of your anger to the Force. It will not serve you for anything good.”_

The words ring true now just as they had when his General had said them years ago after so many brothers lost. Cody had been having a hard time there at the middle of the war and it was often whispered to him in that smooth calm voice. Bringing him from the dark pit of his anger to a brighter and more serene state of mind.

_“Let go of all negative feelings. Focus on the here and now and the good you can do.”_

“It’s done now Rex”, Cody says, turning to his vod, “We’re good, vod.”

Rex looks uncertain and repentant. Cody lays a hand on Rex’s shoulder and tries to show how much he means his next words, “Really Rex. It’s good. Let’s move on.”

His vod’ika looks thankful yet still properly chastised. With a nod he straightens up and he and Cody turn to look at the assembled Vode.

“We’re on a time crunch. Squad up and be in the hanger in 15. We take off in 20”, Cody orders.

The Command erupts in a flurry of motion and everyone sets to their tasks. Time to get ready for a fight and go get their man.

\---

They’re on a time crunch. He should be hunting down some kind of armor to wear. He should be reading through whatever reports he can get his hands on so he’s prepared for meeting with their contacts and getting Kix back. He should be a lot of things. Instead of all of the should be’s, Cody finds himself in the Room of Tears, looking at all of the names of fallen brothers. Just like the first and last time he came here, the air feels thick with pain and anguish. So much loss. So much darkness and sadness.

_What am I doing here?_

He’s not sure. He had left BelowCommand fully intent on hunting down something more substantial than just fabric to wear on the mission, but his feet had brought him here. Cody looks around at all of the names and his eyes skip over the doorway leading to the Jedi memorial. Just looking at the door makes his heart throb and his gut clench.

_I killed my Jetti. I failed. I wasn’t strong enough._

Despite the pain it causes, his eyes are drawn back to the doorway. The air feels charged and Cody feels like he could shatter all over again at any moment. He’s reminded of the pain he felt when he woke up and all that he had done came crashing down on him. 

Cody takes a deep breath and steps up to the doorway and looks in at the rows of candles lining the floor. His eyes follow the path to the symbol of the Jedi Order. Every muscle in his body is fighting to turn him around and get him out of here. A part of him feels like he has no right to even be in here. He doesn’t want to be here. Another part of him that he can't shake feels like this is where he needs to be in this moment.

His feet carry him to the end of the short path and he stands before the glowing emblem. Looking at it reminds him of his betrayal, of his failure. It leaves an ache in him that feels like the pit of darkness at the center of a blackhole. 

There’s a pressure all around him that feels like it's threatening to undo him, tear him apart and leave him to a dark and cold emptiness. A ringing rises up in his ears and it feels like he’s being drowned in the loud stillness. He wants to reach up and cover his ears, but his body is locked in place. Anxiety burns through him as he fights whatever is happening to him. His heart feels like it's going to jump right out of his chest. His lungs feel like they're on fire as he fights to breathe. Cody feels powerless. He is powerless. Cody struggles with himself and stares at the gleaming metal. The pressure around him, the ringing in his head, the fire in his veins sends him to his knees. He can't catch his breath. 

_"Trust in the Force, Cody."_

There is nothing he can do to stop the flood of images that soar through his mind. He’s seeing them as if he were experiencing them, standing within the moments in time flashing around him. He’s looking at nothing and yet seeing so much.

Kamino. Sitting in the mess hall filled with brothers. Looking up to the bridge and seeing his Jedi for the first time. Coruscant. Having someone non-vode ask for his name for the first time and understand its importance. Numerous battlefields. Standing with his people, his General, as they fight together and form unshakable bonds. Bonds of brotherhood and love that will outlast all of the stars in all of the galaxies. Pain and fear. Dark and soul shattering loneliness. Caged and roaring to be set free. Waking up with a hole in his soul. Returning to those he thought lost. Reconnecting with bonds he had only dared to hope would take him back. Warmth of brotherhood and kinship restored. Sitting in the mess hall made from a cave. Surrounded by the vode that survived. 

_“Let go, Cody.”_

From outside of himself Cody sees black sand, green blanketed mountains, tranquil farm land. Quiet and peaceful. Darkness, constant movement, a never ending city filled with smoke and hatred. Pain and fear. Twin suns, seas of golden sand, rock and stillness. Loneliness and pining. A strangely comforting wishful hope.

_“May the Force be with you, ner’Kote. Always.”_

Pressure eases suddenly from Cody's shoulders like a warm blanket being ripped off on a cold morning. It leaves him gasping and heaving for air. In the wake of the weight lifted, a sense of clarity and calm fills him. 

Cody’s on his knees, shaking like his bones are trying to rattle from his skin. He’s cold and overheated, but unafraid and bolstered by a strength he can't fathom as his own. He’s been staring unseeingly. It takes a few tries to get his body and mind to catch up as he focuses on the room around him. Nothing has changed, yet something is different. Everything is clear and in sharp focus. Cody feels like he’s waking up again.

With a shaky yet fortifying deep breath Cody pushes himself to his feet. They’re on a time crunch and he’s got a job to do, a brother to save. He is Cody, Kote, of the Vode. He is strong and his people will survive. They will prove to the galaxy how strong they are. Cody breaths in crisp air like this is the first time he’s had a full breath in years.

\---

They touch down on Klatooine with only an hour to spare. The red and copper dirt reflects and releases heat that feels suffocating. Rex, Wolffe, and Cody are accompanied by Boil, Boost, Sinker, Bones, and 10 other vod. The 10 men with them are half WolfPack, five of Wolffe’s favorites, and half are former 501st. They set up a loose formation at an outcropping of rock of a ridge that opens out into plain flat desert. This is the meeting spot that Hunters intel indicated and now they have to wait and hope their transport and dignitary are on time; and that the pirates don’t give them too much trouble. All of them are wearing the ‘rebel uniform’; some with bits of armor they have collected over time, but no one has a full set of protective gear on and it's setting Cody's nerves into a fit. It’s almost as bad as Thire’s poking. They are all wearing hoods or masks to hide their faces, but Cody, Wolffe, and Rex keep their faces uncovered for the time being. They’ll cover up when it’s go time. Cody kind of hates not having real armor. Once again he kind of misses his helmet. 

Next to him, Rex is just about vibrating out of his skin. Cody understands. They’ve been through countless battles and have never even flinched, but there’s something different about knowing a friend, brother, and fellow soldier's life is about to be returned to them. Wolffe had mentioned how well Rex was handling it; commenting that when it had been Sinker they rescued, Wolffe and the Pack had been ready to tear into armies and burn through a planet. Cody kind of wants to know how that story went down. Perhaps that had been that one time early after order 66, when one of the bases on Felucia had gone up in flames. Cody had heard that there had been hardly even bones left behind. Looking back, it seems appropriately violent for the Pack. Then again, as destructive as the Pack is on a good day, perhaps it’s best not to know what went down on what was likely one of the most blood-soaked missions involving Wolffe and his men.

Cody’s focus is brought back to the present as a grey shuttle with swirling red markings comes sailing out of the clouds to their right. Touching down smoothly just a few yards from them. There’s a brief moment of stillness and then the ramp is lowering and out comes a streak of brown and harshly vivid green, that barrels right into Cody's chest. The men all raise their weapons and Cody instinctively spins to keep the girl turned barnacle from being a target. Rex lets out a laugh as it catches up to him that it’s just Izzy and everyone relaxes. It’s only seconds that they’ve been reunited, but Izzy pulls back only a hair's width and instantly starts talking. Her consistency sets Cody so at ease it almost hurts.

“Gods above, Izzy. Next time I won't be sad if you get shot”, grumbles Toph as he walks over.

Following him is a man that Cody is glad to see, dressed in tunics and robes varying shades of deep green and grey. Cody kind of feels like he should kneel and ask for forgiveness for some reason. Cody gives Izzy a pat on the head and pulls back more to receive the full force of her grin.

“It’s good to see you kid. How about we save the hugging and catching up for after the mission.”

Izzy doesn't look a bit apologetic, but she moves to Cody’s side where she can hang on to his left arm as he reaches out with his right to shake hands.

“Senator Organa. It’s a pleasure to see you, sir.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Commander Cody”, says Senator Bail Organa warmly as he takes Cody's hand in a firm shake.

“Sir, we really appreciate you being willing to help us here”, Rex says as he takes his turn to shake the Senators hand.

Wolffe gives a solid nod in greeting. Cody’s thankful the Senator isn't the type to get offended over such things.

“I’m glad to do what I can to help you get your man back. I only wish there was more the rest of my friends could offer as well. We’re all aware of how much you men have sacrificed.”

His friends meaning the rebels. Cody isn't sure he’d want their help. But wanting and needing are two different things that sometimes have to be reckoned with. Bail Organa is a kind, fair minded, and generous person, based on what Cody knows of him. Cody is glad to have the Senator of Alderann on their side.

“Glad times all around”, Toph butts in rudely, “If the pirates don't want to take the money just give the word and we’ll do a fly over and drop a load on them.”

Cody doesn't get any more than that as Toph motions for Izzy to follow and the two are moving back to their ship. Izzy gives a far too happy wave as the ramp closes behind her. Cody does spot the pallet of explosives closer to the end of the ramp than he remembers them being. He hopes they don't have to use them. _Render 1_ disappears far behind the ridge as Rex and Senator Organa talk about the plan. They spend the next few minutes discussing when another ship is spotted on approach. Cody pulls up his cowl and hood, readies himself just behind the Senator with Rex. Wolffe, Boost, Sinker, and Bones stay just behind them while the rest of the men hide themselves in the rocks. They're the surprise ambush in case things need to get aggressive. Cody and the rest of the men are the front line intimidation.

The pirate vessel isn't one Cody recognizes. It’s small, as far as outlaw vessels go, and when it lands, a group of five assorted beings step out. Cody’s not sure if it's a good thing that he doesn't know this group. At least if he had dealt with them before he’d know what they're dealing with. The good thing for Cody’s group is that the pirates seem to be a much smaller operation than they were originally thinking.

“So, you are the one looking to buy a frozen clone trooper. I must say we were not expecting you to have such company”, says the pirate front man, a Devaronian with a chipped right horn and several missing teeth.

“Yes, perhaps you could bring the clone forth so we can get out of this heat more quickly”, Organa says evenly.

He doesn't rise to the bait and comment on the small army he’s brought with him and does a wonderful job at playing the soft politician. Cody finds the man's change in behavior unsettling and yet rather inspiring.

“Straight to business then”, says the Devaronian with a frown. 

He gives a wave of his hand back into his ship. Two more pirates come out, but instead of a stasis pod like they were all expecting, between them stumbles a blindfolded, gaged, and bound Kix. Rex makes the faintest noise at the sight of his medic in hostile custody wearing nothing but his blacks and boots with obvious signs of having been beaten. The pirates bring Kix up next to the head badguy and kick him to his knees with blasters pointed at his head. Cody feels every vod shift and swell with suppressed rage and aggression.

“I thought he would still be in stasis”, Organa says blandly.

Cody admires the Senators ability to keep to his cool uncaring act. He has to know what this is doing to the collected vode around him. Even if these shebholes accept payment, they may end up dead anyway. For his part, Kix remains still and tense. The only sign that he may know what's up is a slight tilt of his head when he hears Senator Organa speak.

“Well, we could not pass up the chance to try and hear some war stories. I am sure you know the Republic had pretty juicy secrets back in the day.”

“Perhaps, but I wanted him fresh”, Organa responds coolly, he holds out a hand with a stack of credits, “In any case. Take your payment and go. I would rather be done with this quickly.”

Instead of stepping forward to take the money, the pirate leader hums and looks around at them with a feigned air of amused disinterest.

“I am not so sure we should rush this, my new friend. Let us talk some. This old clone is worth a great deal to a great many people, what with the secrets he may carry. Secrets are worth a lot after all.”

 _Oh, for the love of.._ Cody has half a mind just to shoot them all and be done with it. But that would be a bad example for Rex and Wolffe, who already like to rush in and cause mayhem. So he remains calm and still, and ready's the call sign for their hidden men and _Render 1_.

“Secrets are worth a lot, indeed. Like I am sure someone within the Empire would be happy to hear about who is attacking shipments of supplies on Correllia and Exodeen. Perhaps it might mean something to someone that I happen to know who is causing trouble on Jedha”, the Senator doesn't even change the cadence of his voice, but the pirate is growing more and more pale, “Or perhaps it is worth knowing that in space near Bandomeer there is a stash of bounty disguised as a satellite.”

The Senator pauses for a beat, then with a cheeky tilt of his head says, “Yes, my friend. Let us talk about the price of secrets.”

Their pirate adversary has the good sense to look mildly terrified. His men are shifting in uncertainty. Cody wont even question the Senator on if these threats are valid or where he got the info on them. Cody can’t help but smirk behind his cowl. He’s fairly sure he knows where the info for these threats came from. The Senator has a hell of a durasteel sabacc face. This is actually shaping up to be kind of fun to watch.

“I am sure that some understanding could be made. Secret for secret?”, the Devaronian barters with an nervously angry scowl.

Senator Organa pulls back his hand holding the credits and folds his arms in the sleeves of his robes. For the briefest moment Cody has a flash of auburn hair, brown robes, and the blink of blue eyes. For that moment it feels like his heart is going to stop and fall straight from his chest. It takes monumental effort not to outwardly show that something has affected him. _Karking hells..._

“A secret for a secret? I already know three of yours”, the good Senator pauses for effect before continuing, “How about we call this meeting one, the clone a second, and you leaving by your own will the third and a favor.”

The Devaronian grits their teeth and seethes silently for a moment. He clearly was not expecting to find a dignitary with several mercenaries behind him and knowledge of expensive information. Cody waits and readies for the scales to tip.

"A favor you say?"

Senator Organa remains stone faced and immovable as he waits out his opponent. Cody and his men shift themselves pointedly to accentuate their presence.

“Very well, my friend. A peaceful understanding between us then?”

“Peaceful, if you and your men get back in your ship and leave now. I really would like to get out of this heat. My friend.”

With an exaggerated sigh the Devaronian gives an aggressive nod and takes a step back. His men start to turn back to their ship. The two on either side of Kix shove the clone down face first to the ground with their boots before turning to leave as well. Cody has only a fraction of a second to step in front of Rex to keep him from rushing forward and doing something stupid. They are unimaginably lucky that no one notices. The leader waits for his men to be back on their ship before he grins at the Senator.

“A pleasure, sir”, as he speaks his ship raises three guns it has on the side and the pirate pulls a blaster on Senator Organa.

The Senator remains calm. With a tilt of Senator Organa's head Cody takes the sign and whistles sharply. Their men stand from the rocks, blasters ready. Wolffe and Rex aim for their targets. Something dark in Cody wants this to end in blaster fire. The more rational side of him says otherwise. The pirate looks suitably shocked. He really hadn't been expecting heavy opposition, just a soft easy politician as a target. _Karking di’kut._

“A pleasure, indeed”, Organa says, somehow making the pleasantry sound more like ‘go kark yourself’.

The pirate lowers his blaster and starts walking backward towards his ship with an angry hiss. Just as he's stepping on board, Senator Organa becomes one of Cody’s favorite people in the galaxy as he gives the pirates an overly cheeky smile and waves goodbye. The pirate ship disappears the way it came and only once they're gone does the Senator deflate.

“Well, that was certainly enough excitement to last me a while.”

“Sir, that was positively wonderful”, Sinker says giddily.

It earns him a smile from the good Senator. Rex rushes forward to help Kix off the ground. Kix struggles for half a second before Rex pulls the blindfold off. Kix goes still and simply stares at Rex.

“Hey, Kix. You with me vod?”, Rex asks worriedly.

Kix just keeps staring. It’s unnerving and worrisome.

“We know about the chips, vod. All of us here have had ours taken out”, Wolffe assures from where he’s still standing.

Kix looks to Wolffe, then bounces his gaze to all of the vode as they pull their masks and hoods off. With each face he looks at it seems to dawn on him. Rex is holding him up and looking like all he wants to do is hug his medic. When Kix’s eyes finally land on Cody, there's something there that is both understanding and condemnation.

“Fives was right”, Cody finds himself saying, “The chip turned us all against the Jedi and anyone helping them. We should have listened. We should have done more.”

Kix finally closes his eyes and takes a deep heaving breath. When he looks back up it's like he’s looking at all of them for the first time.

“You all did what you could with what was in front of you. It wasn't your fault.”

The medic turns in Rex’s arms and hugs his Captain. Rex makes a wounded noise and pulls Kix into a tighter embrace. As hugs are passed around between Kix and the assembled Vode, Kix explains that he took his chip out right before he was taken away and frozen up. He’s not sure who did it, everything is kind of fuzzy. Rex assures him that everything is ok and there will be time to talk and work through everything. If Rex sounds just a little choked up, everyone does their best to wait until later to pick on him about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags! Things could be triggering; you have been warned. I tried my best with the Mando’a translations. I'll admit that I fudged how the scanner and tracker works. I apologize, but I needed it to do certain things to get where I needed things to be.
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you for reading, liking, and commenting!

It’s been a couple of hours since the pirates left and Kix was officially considered rescued. Bones has been running every field test possible while Kix sits and catches up with Rex. Everyone is sitting in the circle made by the two ships the Vode brought,  _ Render 1 _ , and Senator Organa's personal ship, which had been waiting in the winds and keeping out of any possible drama. Kix is clearly happy to be back with his brothers. The collected Vode are keeping close to him and sharing comfort in the reunion of one more freed vod. Cody is dividing his attention between Kix and Izzy, who had adhered herself to his side once again not long after Toph relanded  _ Render 1 _ . Again, Cody finds an odd sort of comfort in the fact that Izzy hasn't stopped talking, as usual. She had been kind enough to give the Vode the first half hour of time to be together without her chatter, then on the dot of 30 minutes had started up. Cody is fairly sure Toph had given her a 30minute no talking rule and Izzy had counted it down to the second. Senator Organa had given them their time as well, but after Cody had shown he was willing to listen to Izzy, he had joined in the conversation as well. It seems to be mostly filler information about the current goings on in Alderanns cities, more basic rebel alliance info, and Cody is mildly amused at how Organa talks about his toddler daughter and how even at her young age she is a stubborn little spark. The Senator also makes a few casual mentioning's about how things are on Coruscant and insane political and legislative moves the Emperor is implementing. Something twitches in Cody’s mind at mentions of the Emperor. Cody has a hard time figuring out what his own mind and body are trying to tell him with such a reaction. He ends up just filing the feelings away for the time being.

Suddenly Rex’s holocomm starts blaring loudly with an incoming transmission. With a grumble Rex pulls out the transmitter and sets it up. When the call-in connects, it’s Hunter waiting for them, his eyes glued to a datapad in one hand, the other hand tapping at the dagger on his hip. It’s a tic that Cody knows means Hunter is working through something extremely important. It’s even more interesting when Hunter doesn't immediately look up at them.

“Everything all good, Hunter?”, Rex asks after a moment of silence.

Hunter takes another second looking over whatever is in his hand before looking up at Rex.

“You got some more of your command and Kote with you?”

At that Cody, Bones, and Wolffe move to stand with Rex. Hunter gives them an assessing look and glances down at the datapad, then back up to them.

“You said to keep you informed on all fronts. I’ve got some updates on the rumors we’ve been hearing.”

“Already?”, Wolffe cuts in, “It’s been less than two days standard."

Hunter gives Wolffe a blandly exasperated look and a raised eyebrow. Cody has to hold in a chuckle. No one really knows how the Bad Batch get the info that they do, not even Cody. He’s learned not to question it. Even after a couple of years it seems no one has quite gotten used to Hunters quick response time. Or maybe the Batch is only this quick for Cody. If that’s the case he’ll have a talk with Hunter later about not dragging his feet just because it’s not Cody himself giving the orders. Rex is in charge before Cody after all, and has been since the war was considered over.

"What have you got for us, Hunter?", Cody prompts. 

“On account of the Emperor building a new weapon: yes, it's true. It’s huge from what we've found so far. It’ll take a bit more digging to get real substantial info, but we’re going to need to take care of this soon, before it gets out of hand and then there's no hope. Nothing really substantial on if the Emperor is going to be leaving Coruscant soon, but we’re in his schedule so we’ll know if that changes.”

Cody really, really, wants to know how the Batch managed that. At the collected looks of surprise he receives, Hunter gives a dismissive wave of his hand; like having a bug in the schedule of the sith lord Emperor is just a casual data input. 

“As for the other news: there aren’t many, as far as what most people would consider substantial, but there are enough claims of Vode seen near or on Lah-mu that I would suggest we find our way there and look into it. The biggest indicator that there might be something there though is...well…”

Hunter looks a bit apprehensive and it sets Cody’s nerves jumping. There’s not much that rattles any of the Bad Batch enough that they outwardly show it. The fact that Hunter is so obvious in his feelings, other than confident or snarky, means there’s something serious here. Cody is surprised when Echo comes into view of the holo and stands just a bit in front of Hunter. He looks uncertain as well.

“We’ve all got secure lines of communication and we’ve all got codes that we transmit if we just want to reach the Vode, right”, Echo starts and at a nod from Rex continues, “Well, you see, there's a code that… well a long time ago, it basically was an ‘all clear, waiting for you’ code. Tech and I were able to find it. It’s been transmitting from Lah-mu… at least since a year after order 66.”

“Could it be a fluke or random transmission interference?”, Wolffe asks.

At the same instant Rex says, “Never heard of that.”

During the war, Cody did his best to remember every code and transmission frequency that the Vode used as a collective. Granted, a ton of the men ended up having their own codes and special riddles they used with just certain brothers. Perhaps this was just for Echo and a special vod. Though if that was the case, then this would likely have to be a fluke. As there was only one vod that Echo always went out of his way to show was special to him, and that brother has long been gone. His ghost is still haunting Rex’s dreams. It's still a tendon of stress between Rex and Fox.

Echo stands up straight and lifts his chin with a look of respectful disagreement. It’s the most defiant Cody has ever seen Echo.

“It’s not a code that anyone else would know other than me and the vod that made it. It’s also clear as day, in perfect tone just like we practiced, so it’s not any sort of interference or fluke.”

“Alright Echo, who else would know it then?”, Rex asks.

At this Echo deflates and seems to curl in on himself a bit. Hunter lays a hand on his shoulder in comfort, giving strength. It’s one of the softest moments Cody has seen Hunter engage in. Cody spares a brief moment of thought on the way Hunter's eyes soften at the edges as he looks at Echo. Cody knows that look. Soft, affectionate, and caring.  _ Huh.. What’d you know... _ Perhaps for Hunters sake, they should all hope this is a fluke.

It takes Echo a few tries just to get his voice to form whatever thought he’s trying to get out.

“It-It’s not a fluke Rex. It...We have to go to Lah-mu.”

“Ok, Echo. But we can't go and it be a possible trap. Who else knows this code?”

Echo takes another moment to seemingly collect himself. He stays curled inward, but looks Rex in the eyes when he speaks next.

“Fives... The only other person that knew it was Fives.”

Every Vode goes still. They all know Fives’ story even if they never knew the vod himself. Rex’s face seems to go through all the stages of grief before cycling back to denial. Cody can only imagine what Rex is feeling or thinking. He watches Rex's eyes go glassy and decides he needs to save him. Cody can be the bad guy against Echo, so Rex doesn't have to voice his denial or question their vod’ika.

“Are you sure it's a code that only Fives would know, Echo? Could it be another vod that you or he told during the war?”

Hunter grimaces and looks like he’d rather be anywhere but here in the moment as Echo stands tall. The look on Echo's face is hurt and angry while also being strongly condemning.

Correction, this is the most defiant Cody has ever seen Echo. It’s frightening.

“I would not have shared this code with anyone. Fives would not have shared it. I’m certain it’s from him. I’m certain about this, just as I am certain that you had a similar code with Obi-Wan.”

Cody flinches so hard he has to fight to keep from stepping back. He feels like he’s been sucker punched in the face and simultaneously drop kicked in the diaphragm.  _ Kark it hurts to hear his name _ . 

“I know it’s him. It...It’s code for our bonding vows..”, Echo breathes looking close to tears while standing strong.

_ Karking hells… _

Cody feels like the galaxy's biggest shebhole. He should have known better than to question Echo on this. Fives was Echo’s bonded. They meant all the worlds and all the stars to each other. If Echo said it was Fives, then it was Fives. The good thing though, is now Rex looks like he’s willing to believe Echo. It seems Rex’s, along with everyone else's, doubt and denial have shriveled up in the wake of Cody being called out and subsequently having his heart ripped open again. Cody drops his gaze from Echo's knowing sad eyes to his chin. He respects Echo standing up in this. He’ll back down and give this moment of respect to his vod. This has to be extremely hard for poor Echo.

“Ni susulur gar, Echo. I'm sorry.” (‘I hear you’; Vode acknowledgment with high respect)

“Me too, Cody”, Echo says gently as he softens back up, he knows what his simple comment has done to Cody, “But I  _ know _ it’s him… We have to go to Lah-mu, and Hunter wont let us until he gets the go-ahead from you.”

“We’re going with you”, Cody decides, “Rex and I at the very least. Hunter, get to home base and grab any supplies you think we will need. As soon as we get back from here, we’ll go and take a look at Lah-mu. See what we can find-”

“Actually Cody, I have a different mission for you”, Hunter cuts in quickly, looking like he’s preparing for a fight.

That draws everyone up short. All present shift uncomfortably. 

Cody doesn't really care what other missions Hunter could have for him. Echo needs the Vode. Whether it's true there are clones on Lah-mu or not, whether they find Fives alive against all knowledge or possibility, Echo will need his brothers there for him. Rex will not let Echo do this without him. Cody will not let Rex go without Cody himself.

“Whatever it is can wait, Hunter. We need to get-”

“There’s a lightsaber you'll recognize on Tatooine”, Hunter cuts Cody off.

_...What? _

Again, everyone stops moving. Kark, even Echo looks shocked. Wolffe and Rex may stop breathing. There’s only one lightsaber that Cody could pick up and know for certain who it belongs to, even if he was blindfolded in the middle of a firefight. There’s only one lightsaber that Cody would know on sight. It can't be though. Hunter has to be wrong. Oddly enough, it’s Senator Organa that seems to gain the ability to speak first. The Senator squeezes in next to Cody to be picked up by the holocomm. 

“A recognizable lightsaber, but not a known Force user?” 

Something in the Senator's voice seems to have gone cold and distant. Even more so than how it was when he was negotiating with the pirates. Like a midwinter wind on Hoth. Echo moves to the side enough that Hunter is in main focus again and the Bad Batch leader gives a nod of greeting to the Senator before taking a long breath and explaining.

“About a year ago we first got an inkling of rumor on the holonet that a lightsaber had been used in a bar brawl on Tatooine. No one took it seriously, not even us. What real Force user would be daft enough to get in a bar fight, let alone out themselves so blatantly. Just four months after that first rumor there was a small group of Tuskens found cut down on the outskirts of one of the main cities. Based on the finders words on the holonet, it looks like there was some kind of ambush by the Tuskens and whoever they were trying to target cut them all down. The wounds were reportedly long cauterized gashes. Most of us here are familiar enough with what a lightsaber wound looks like, I'm sure.”

“That’s all rather circumstantial evidence and hearsay”, Organa says coolly when Hunter pauses.

Hunter's eyes narrow on the good Senator. Calculating and suspicious. Cody as well, can't help but look at Senator Organa a little strangely. His tone and body language are relaxed and calm, but there’s also a bit of resistance there. This is the picture of a politician working through something to get what they want while hiding something at the same time. Cody agrees with Senator Organa, but the way he’s acting suddenly is odd and sets alarm bells off in Cody's instincts. Cody’s not sure what the alarm bells are for exactly, but with every one of Hunter's words it sets Cody more on edge.

_ There’s no way it’s... it couldn’t be… _

“Let me finish Senator”, Hunter responds just as coolly, “We just found this, but it apparently happened about three weeks ago, standard. The face and any distinguishing features are hard to make out, but you tell me what you see.”

At that, Hunter presses a button on his datapad and a streaming box pops up to his right on the holo. The loading logo flashes for a second before whatever Hunter is about to stream to them connects. When it does connect, it’s a video that seems to be some kind of security camera footage from a spaceport docking station. It’s grainy and interspersed with static lines, but it’s easy enough to make out the basic features and details of the many beings passing along the walkways. Cody isn't sure what they should be focusing on until a hooded figure appears from the bottom of the image, behind them a few feet are two very large and very obviously up to no good ruffians. Cody would bet them to be bounty hunters based on their armor and weapons. Bold of them to be after someone in the middle of a busy area in broad daylight.

Cody watches as the probable bounty hunters reach to grab the hooded figure. There’s a minute of scuffling and hand to hand, the other patrons along the walkways all moving out of the way or hurrying to get away from the fight. One bounty hunter grabs the hood like they are going to rip it off and the hidden figure does an impressive twist clearly intending to land a kick before the second hunter grabs at their leg. Just as the hooded being seems to get caught up, the bounty hunter holding the leg lifts them clear off the ground, then a beam of light erupts in the mayhem. The bounty hunters arm and leg has been cut, but luckily for them not severed. Still, stunned and injured by such a weapon, the injured hunter releases the unknown figure. The figure gets their feet under them and their arms fully free, then they twist and, right before the beam of deadly light connects with the neck of the second bounty hunter, it comes to a halt. There’s a moment of complete stillness on the feed. So much so that it almost looks like the feed has frozen. Then the hooded being is turning back the way they came, the beam of light shrinking back into its hilt, and the figure takes off quickly away and out of sight of the camera. The feed cuts off at that point.

No one moves. Senator Organa is frowning and looking like he'd very much like to hit something. It’s an odd thing to see in a normally kind and passive man. Cody would comment on it, but at present Cody can't really breathe properly. There’s a system error happening within him and all his internal commentary seems to be able to produce is ‘does not compute’.

_ No, it can't be… _

Hunter presses a button on the controls and the camera feed replays the incident. Cody is forced to watch it again and it feels like the universe is fracturing around him.

_ It can't be… _

_ It’s not _ , Cody tells himself.  _ He’s dead. I killed him.  _

_...And he’d never be this stupid. _

Hunter pauses the camera feed as the figure turns to leave. As the lightsaber is being disengaged. The figure is wearing gloves, but there is a clear view of the saber hilt. Cody’s entire body goes cold and numb and he has to fight to suck in a breath.

“Tell me you don't recognize that saber hilt”, Hunter challenges softly.

“I don't recognize that saber hilt”, Cody rasps robotically. 

The image enlarges on the saber hilt and Cody sucks in another gasping breath, but can’t get the breath back out. He makes a choked off pained noise. Rex and Bones step up to him like they think Cody is about to keel over and collapse. He’s not, he locked his knees. Cody doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of these men by outwardly turning into the sad, lost, heartbroken, hopeless, di’kut (idiot) he feels like.

“Cody”, Hunter says a bit more strongly.

Cody drops his head and closes his eyes to the people around him. He wishes he could shut his mind off. That saber, it’s Ob-General Ken-... it’s his Jedi’s lightsaber. Cody takes a second to let that acceptance sink in.  _ Kark… _

“It can't be him, but that is his saber for sure”, Bones says softly.

“Kark.. Means someone’s out there using his saber”, Rex breaths.

All of the gathered vode growl and shift angrily at that knowledge. In their culture, much like the Mandalorian culture the older clones were raised on and passed down, to use a dead warriors weapon in this way is an insult. As far as Cody and his peoples' culture dictates: when a soldier dies, a weapon of such importance would be handed to their bonded, the vod emotionally closest to the deceased, or if they had a foundling they cared for it would go to them. Much like how when Waxer died, Boil received Waxer's favorit vibroknife. When Boil passes it will be passed to Numa. For someone to be using Obi-Gener-his Jedi's lightsaber like this is an insult to several people. Cody feels his body fill with rage, shame, and guilt all at once.

“Commander Cody…”, Senator Organa says thoughtfully.

Cody opens his eyes and tries not to notice the pain, understanding, and sympathy in his brothers eyes all around him. He turns his head to look at Senator Organa. The mans strangely closed off expression and diplomatic stance gives Cody something to focus on. Cody's mouth feels like it's full of dried up cloth and sand. His throat feels like he's been gargling rocks. His mind feels like he's stuck in the cage from his dreams, screaming and thrashing trying to escape himself.

“Sir, I… It’s not him, it can't be. I watched him fall.”

Several vode look away. They must be the ones that didn't have to actually watch their Jedi die. Wolffe breaths shakily behind Cody. Rex takes another step closer to him. Cody imagines his vod’ika is fighting the urge to hold and smother Cody in comfort. 

“I understand, but someone is out there using his weapon in the open”, Senator Organa says slowly like he thinks Cody is losing his mind.

He’s not completely wrong.

“I betrayed him.”

Every vod around him bows their head. Hunter and Echo, still on the holocall, bow their heads. This is their way of showing respect for someone that Cody held dear, as well as respect for Cody himself. Cody’s shame and self hate are hard for them to see, clearly. Everything hurts. It hurts to remember. It hurts to upset his brothers. It hurts, this rage inside him, at the knowledge that someone else has his jetti’kad. (lightsaber) 

Senator Organa is watching Cody as he suffers through his own thoughts, but there isn't an ounce of pity in his expression. He’s looking at Cody with a sort of gentle detached sympathy. There is no shared sadness of loss, no empathy for Cody’s grief. It doesn't make sense. It makes Cody rather mad. Cody’s General and the Senator had been close during the war, perhaps before, and he should be just as hurt and angered as Cody. Though, the Senator did not have the kind of bond with the Jedi that Cody does. Did.  _ Kark… _

“Commander!”, the Senator snaps loudly.

It makes every one of them jump. It startles Cody enough back into the here and now, out of his spiraling ever darker thoughts. Cody gives himself a firm mental shake and blinks away the fuzzy moisture that had been creeping at the edges of his vision. Right. Someone is out there on Tatooine using his dead Generals lightsaber. At best, it’s some misguided idiot that is going to end up drawing the attention of the Empire and getting themselves and possibly others killed. At worst, it’s some shebhole trying to smear the Jedi name and memory in the mud, likely still going to draw the attention of the Empire and getting themselves and others killed.

“Right”, Cody clears his throat and focuses back on Senator Organa, “Sorry, Senator.”

“While I understand that assisting in finding out what is happening on Lah-mu is important, I do think it necessary to handle this issue on Tatooine. I certainly can not tell you what to do, but I strongly think that  _ you _ , Commander Cody, should go to Tatooine”, Organa says with the grace and stoic calm that has served him as a politician for so long.

“Can we be sure this person is still on Tatooine? If this footage was from three weeks ago, they may be long gone by now”, Cody reasons.

He’s not trying to get out of this, he just really doesn't want to go to Tatooine when there are more important things that need to be handled. Hunter takes a breath to answer, but it’s the Senator that responds to Cody.

“If the first instance is to be believed then this being has been on Tatooine for over a year. I imagine that we would not have so many, even if it is a few, reports if this was someone that didn't stick around.”

That’s fair enough, but does it really warrant Cody leaving the Vode at this time to go hunt down someone with a three week old lead. It’s not that he hasn’t successfully completed hunts with less information and an even worse time frame before, but he wants to be there for Rex and Echo when they get to Lah-mu and there’s nothing there. And what of Kix? They just got him back. This is a lot going on all at once and they need to have their priorities straight.

“If nothing else”, Organa says smoothly, “I imagine that it is a great insult to both you and Obi-Wan, that someone would use his saber like this. I would think that warrants you going and looking into this yourself, Commander.”

_ Kirf... _

That is an unfairly below the belt blow, despite how accurate it is. It’s unfair how Organa is able to say the name without even a twitch of discomfort. It hurts that hearing it makes Cody want to drown in a river of his own tears. Cody really does not want to go to Tatooine, to face his own hopes, fears, and shame. More than that though, the Senator is right, this is a great insult and Cody cannot stand the thought, the knowledge, that his Jedi’s prized weapon is in the hands of someone so unworthy of it.

_ “Our lightsabers are our lives.” _

_ “It likes you.” _

_ “My most faithful companion, my life. A truest piece of my soul and self, and it seems to always find its way to you, Cody.” _

No, Cody does not want to face this and thus have to face himself. But kark it all if he’s going to let someone else have that lightsaber. Cody betrayed his Jedi, but that saber always found its way to him when it’s master lost it. Even if the Jedi wouldn't want Cody to have it after what he’s done, Cody would rather retrieve the saber and have it buried in memory of it’s master than in the hands of someone that cares so little for what it stands for. He also would like to know how said lightsaber found its way off Utapau. It should have been swallowed by a water beast or lost in the underwater caves. 

With a steadying breath Cody turns back to the holo. He will be strong enough to face this. Hunter and Echo straighten up under Cody’s ready gaze. Cody takes another deep breath and folds his hands behind his back. The Vode all around him stand straighter as well. He is Cody, Kote, of the Vode.

“Hunter, proceed back to HomeBase. Gather supplies and wait for Rex and the men to return. As soon as they are back, you will all leave and go to Lah-mu to see what you can find. I will go to Tatooine and see what I can find.”

Cody turns to Rex. Rex, who stands at attention, the sadness in his gaze overshadowed by his respect and pride for Cody.

“Rex, keep me informed on what you find on Lah-mu. If there is any hint of the Empire you are not to engage. I don't want to lose anyone back to those karking demagolka.” (a real-life monster, someone who commits atrocities, war criminal)

“Of course, but you need to keep us informed on what you find too. No you getting caught either. We just got you back”, Rex says firmly.

Cody nods. He has no intention of ever letting the Empire take him alive again.

“We’ll head out then”, Hunter says; Echo stops him before he cuts the connection.

“Kote… I’m sorry. Jate’kara.” (lit. good stars; how the Vode say good luck)

_ Oh, sweet Echo _ . 

Cody is thankful that all of the Vode understand. The pain Cody feels is similar to Echo’s, but not the same. Echo has hope. Even though Fives was confirmed dead, there is a code that only he and Echo know, transmitting from a planet that is rumored to have had clones spotted on or near it. There is a chance. Cody doesn't have any hope. All Cody has is the memory of his betrayal and how he will have to face that as he hunts down someone using his dead Jedi’s most beloved weapon.

“Ni cuy'ti gar, Echo. Jate’kara.” (‘I am with you, Echo. Good luck.’; Vode acknowledgment with high respect)

It’s a well wish and a vow of solidarity all in one. With that Hunter cuts the call and Rex barks an order for the men to start loading up. The men jump into action. Boost and Sinker keep close to Kix and help him up into one of the Vode transports, Bones hovering over his fellow medic every step of the way. Wolffe, Rex, and Senator Organa are still standing there with Cody. They all seem to be in their own thoughts.

“Guess there was something to that rumor we had on the radar then..”, Izzy speaks up, startling all of them.

Cody is a bit embarrassed to admit that he’d completely forgotten about the young girl and Twi’lek. It takes a second for him to remember that when Izzy and Toph had taken him to Jakku to find Rex there had been talk of a rumor that there was a force user on Tatooine. It seemed so silly and unlikely at the time. It still seems so unlikely, but in the face of everything, Cody has to go and check it out. If for no other reason than to honor his Jedi and get his weapon back.

Izzy and Toph move closer to their little group. Cody realizes they had been perched on the sidelines, getting a front row seat to the Vode drama. It’s lucky that Cody knows, feels it in his gut, that he can trust the duo. Senator Organa motions to his pilot to start up his ship and then turns back to Cody.

“Well, I will leave you all to your missions. Please, my friends, know that if you need anything you need only call. There is no need for Hunter's dramatic theatrics”, Senator Organa says as he looks at each of them.

“Not sure how much we can control Hunter being dramatic, sir. But thank you, Senator, for all of your help”, Rex says as he shakes hands with the Senator.

When Senator Organa turns to shake Cody’s hand, he clasps Cody's forearm in a traditional Mandalorian hold instead of a regular handshake. It’s an acknowledgment of Vode customs and Cody’s place within the Vode. Cody has always respected the Alderannian Senator, but this just adds to the list of reasons. He wonders if Obi-Gen-Keno-...his Jedi had explained and taught Senator Organa some of the clones' customs during the war. It certainly would explain a lot.

“Thank you for everything, sir”, Cody says as he returns the hold firmly.

“May the Force be with you, Cody. Good luck on Tatooine; whatever happens.”

Senator Organa and Wolffe give each other respectful nods. Organa gives Cody one last long look. Cody feels like it's a similar look to what Maz gave him back at her castle. It’s a knowing look. Knowing and wise, but silent and mysterious. Cody doesn’t really like it, but he’s not going to question it right now. With one last wave, their high profile rebel friend is getting in his ship and taking off. Cody is thankful to have such a person on their side. He hopes he gets to see the Senator in a more friendly setting sometime soon.

Rex, Wolffe, and Cody look between each other. Cody doesn't want to split from Rex so soon after being reunited, but he won't drag anyone to Tatooine with him. This is his mission. If he ends up needing help he knows he can call them. With his mind made up, Cody turns to Toph.

“What is it going to cost me for a ride to Tatooine?”

Toph gives him a toothy grin that irritates Cody to no end. The Twi’lek is about to answer when Izzy does it for him.

“Absolutely nothing, Cody. We have to fly right by there anyway.”

Her companion scoffs and goes to reject her words, but one look from the young human has Toph's teeth clicking closed. Cody can’t fight the smirk covering his own face. Toph may be the fatherly figure in that relationship, but Izzy has him wrapped around her pinky finger.

“Here”, Rex says as he holds out a small pouch of credits, “It’ll cover fuel, food, and a bit of spending money.”

“It’s the least we can do”, Wolffe agrees.

Toph huffs in a gruff triumphant way and takes the offered compensation. Izzy looks scandalized, but she must already have a plan for that spending money because she doesn't make a comment or refuse.

“Takeoff’s in 5”, Toph growls at Cody, who nods as Izzy and Toph go to prepare  _ Render 1 _ .

Cody turns back to Wolffe and Rex only to find himself enveloped in both men's arms. He hugs them both back just as fiercely. They all know what this means for each of them. Rex looking for Fives. The potential for finding more brothers. Cody regaining a bit of his dignity by rescuing his Jedi’s lightsaber. There is a lot going on so quickly, but Cody will never doubt the resilience and tenacity of his people. They are strong.

“Cuyir morut’yc”, all three of them say in unison. (‘be safe’)

\---

_ There is nothing but cold darkness and a painful agony that is seeping into his bones. An oppressive force pressing in all around him. His skin feels raw and tingles painfully. It’s like he’s being cut by thousands of flame hot blades and then having ice shoved into the wounds.  _

_ Please make this stop… _

_ A barrage of colors flash across the back of his eyelids and Cody is glad that his eyes were closed. He tries to blink his eyes open and instantly regrets it. The painful icy burn intensifies sharply and he slams his eyes closed again. Cody tries to shift around to get a better grip on where he is, but stops when the movement causes every bone in his body to feel like it's being ground to dust and his muscles feel like they are being dipped in acid. He abandons that action as well. No moving for now, then. _

_ Kark, why does it hurt so bad? _

_ Cody tries to get his aggressive heartbeat under control. His heart is hammering so hard and fast he wonders if it could crack straight from his ribs. Despite the pain and the frightening pace of his heart, his breathing is steady and calm. He tries to focus on that. Ignore the negative and focus on what is going right. Inhale. Hold. Exhale. Hold. Inhale. Over and over he narrates his own breathing until his heartbeat evens out. With each breath the painful feeling of being cut to ribbons eases. With each moment that he calms himself the cold pressure lightens. He’s not sure how long it takes. It could have been seconds or it could have taken days. Finally Cody is able to shift his body without a stab of white hot agony. The air around him still feels tight and threatening, but it’s not overly powerful now. He takes a chance and squints his eyes open. When he is able to accomplish that with no further pain, he fully opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings. _

_ Metal bars on all sides separate him from an endless darkness, broken only by the old style view screen. The cage within himself. _

_ Dreaming then. _

_ He wonders what horror he is here to see this time. At least the screaming that usually reverberates through his dreams is absent this time. Cody checks the darkness around him and finds himself alone. He presses and flexes his body against the bars of his too small cage and finds them just as immovable as always. The stillness and quiet are odd. Usually his nightmares are filled with screams, pain, suffering, movement. It is usually memories or mistakes that he is forced to relive. To watch from within himself as he betrays all that he was and all that he cared for. There is still pain, now, but there is an unnatural silence and stillness that leaves him more unnerved and anxious.  _

_ Another slow inhale, hold, exhale as he leans his forehead against the cage bars. Light flickers on the view screen and Cody lifts his head instinctively to see what it illuminates. For what feels like hours, the screen is nothing but white and grey static. Eventually he gives in to the pressure constricting him and lays his head back to the cage. Perhaps it’s not going to show him anything this time. Perhaps this dream is going to be nothing but physical pain and anxiety ridden stillness. It would be his luck. _

_ “Kote.” _

_ Cody's head snaps up so fast he's sure he hears his spin pop. That voice… High Coruscant posh with a comforting rasp. He’s expecting to see something playing on the view screen, but it's gone completely. In the place the screen has sat for every nightmare he has had like this, is the Jedi memorial carving from the Room of Tears glowing with an inner blinding light. Cody closes his eyes again to block out the shining symbol of his Jedi's people. The light still shines through the darkness of his closed eyes. _

_ Please, stop this… _

_ “Trust the Force, Cody.” _

_ Cody’s anger spikes hard and fast, a rush of molten rage through his veins that has him bearing his teeth and growling. He snaps his eyes open and jumps to his feet. He’s about to start screaming every insult and obscenity he knows, just to release the tension and give voice to the pain, when he realizes he’s no longer caged. He’s standing in a field of green grass and dirt as dark as space. Jagged mountain peaks lift high into misty clouds. The wind whispers around him in a soft breeze. The voices it carries are so familiar, but he can't place what they are saying. It’s pleasantly warm and peaceful. He’s never been to this place, but it feels like something big, something important. Cody turns to look behind him. The Jedi carving rests a few feet from him. Force alive, Cody has the sudden irrational urge to kick it. To see how far he can get it. Instead he grits his teeth so hard he feels the strain in his jaw. The wind kicks up and the voices it carries raise in volume. Louder and louder, but the words are no more clear. He can’t understand what is being said. It’s just constant hum elevating by the second. Cody reaches up to cover his ears. He shuts his eyes like that will somehow help block out the noise. The sound dulls on its own, but the confining pressure around him intensifies in its place. Tighter and tighter it envelops him. He screams. He screams so loud and long his voice cracks and eventually drops to a rasp. _

_ With his voice all but gone he realizes the humming of voices has turned to the trill and rumble of hundreds and thousands of speeders and ships. The wind is still whipping around him and the cold darkness has settled into his bones again. Like being on a ship in deep space with a broken life support heater. Something is burning. The acrid smell of charred rubber, metal, and burning flesh clogs his sinuses and makes his nose itch. He smells the coppery tang of blood and regret. Taking a chance, he opens his eyes. The Coruscant skyline meets him. Buildings tower around him as smoke rolls between the empty spaces like a fog. He’s standing on an extremely large landing platform. Cody watches as a massive dark ship moves in to land. The moment the ship touches down, new pain explodes all over Cody's body and mind. It sends him to his knees. He wants to scream again, but his voice is already gone. It’s pain and pressure and nothing like he’s ever known, but has felt in his dreams so many times before. Then the ramp to the ship lowers and it all intensifies. Cody wonders how he hasn't been crushed into a bloody ball of flesh and bone or liquified into nothing but a pained puddle. He's bound in place by the pain and watches as a figure hooded in black and clocked in moving shifting smoky shadows emerges from the ship. In the back of his mind Cody hears the figures slithery oil slick voice as it whispers dark thoughts and orders. He feels the shadows of the being planting small bits of itself into the minds of others, corrupting them just as Cody and his vode had been corrupted. The figure walks by Cody with no sign that it sees him. Cody fights the pain and darkness keeping him bound. He wrestles and squirms and twits. He chokes on raspy cries as he tries to break free. Cody fights, desperate and afraid and in pain. He struggles and- _

_ “Let go, Cody. I’m here.” _

_ Cody is suddenly free and he charges to his feet after the figure of shadows, but he stumbles in sand and tumbles down a small dune. He shifts into a combat roll and when he gets his feet under him and stands again, he’s no longer on Coruscant. He’s ankle deep in golden sand and the air around him is oppressively irritatingly hot and dry. In the distance before him is a spaceport. It’s large and clearly well traveled despite looking like it’s not a part of any core or mid rim system. Cody turns and a step behind him is the Jedi memorial carving. His voice is gone, but he still lets out a strangled snarl as he gives in to the urge and swings his foot in what is sure to be one hell of a kick. He’ll get that karking thing airborne and landed yards away. But right before his foot connects with the metal carving it explodes in a burst of sand. Cody ends up just kicking through the small dust up. He’s breathing harshly and with every heave of his lungs his throat burns. As the sand and dust settles Cody’s breath catches as a figure cloaked in brown appears out of nowhere. Cody reels back, startled. There are no features that Cody can identify, but something within him screams and jerks so loud and hard that Cody is momentarily dizzy. He has to physically shake himself to clear the feeling away. Once he can focus again, the figure is further away, heading for the spaceport.  _

_ Wait, Cody wants to shout as he starts trying to follow.  _

_ His feet are getting caught in the sand. The ground beneath each step trying to swallow him down. It’s getting hard to move.  _

_ Wait, he tries to cry out to the figure as they get farther and farther away.  _

_ The sand traps his feet and holds him still. Cody yanks with all his strength, but he cant get his feet free. He looks back up for the figure and they're nothing but a small silhouette in the distance.  _

_ Wait!  _

_ Cody moves to start pulling his boots off. He’ll run barefoot on the burning sand if he has to. _

_ “Trust the Force, Cody.” _

_ No. No, wait.  _

_ Cody has one foot free and is almost free of the other boot. The figure is almost completely gone on the horizon.  _

_ Wait! _

_ “I’m here. I’m waiting for you.” _

Cody jerks awake with a gasp. For a split second he still feels sand beneath his feet and hot suns burning down on him. Then with a blink of his eyes it's gone. He’s sitting in one of the passenger seats aboard  _ Render 1 _ . Izzy had been sitting next to him and they had both nodded off shortly after take off from Klatooine.  _ Right…  _ Kixs' rescue, Hunter having news, Rex and Wolffe leaving for their mission to Lah-mu, Izzy and Toph giving Cody a ride to Tatooine. Cody turns to find that his startled awakening has woken Izzy as well. She’s giving him that sad look of understanding. 

“Bones?”, Izzy asks with a yawn.

Bones in his head… No, that hadn’t felt like memories he needed to work through.  _ That had just been plain weird. _

“Just a dream”, Cody says instead.

Izzy nods and looks to the cockpit where Toph is sitting reading a datapad. Cody gets the feeling that she is checking to make sure everyone aboard is alright and where they should be. He recognizes someone who is used to counting heads and making sure everyone is accounted for. 

“Wanna talk about it?”, she asks as she turns back to Cody.

_ Absolutely not. _

That thought must show on his face, or he takes too long to answer, because Izzy pulls out a set of sabacc cards without waiting for an answer.

“How about a game instead. Bet you I can win more games than you”, the young girl challenges.

Cody doesn't bother fighting the grin that spreads across his face. He’s going to show this poor girl how it’s done.

It takes several hands before Cody realizes that Izzy cheats and counts cards. It takes several more before he finally admits defeat.

\---

It has been four days since he arrived on Tatooine. 

Toph had landed them in Mos Espa just as the sun was coming up on the first day. He and Izzy stuck around while Cody tracked down where the last known sighting of the lightsaber occurred. The folks at the space port had been less than helpful. That first day had been a roundabout day of doubling back, asking questions to people that were used to keeping secrets, and trying not to draw too much attention to himself. Cody slept in  _ Render 1 _ with Izzy and Toph that first night. Morning of the second day he had told them to get lost, he didn't want to hold them up. That was mostly the truth. The rest of the truth was, well, some of it was that Cody didn't want witnesses to him slowly losing his mind trying to find the lightsaber of his dead Gener- his Jedi… The biggest reason, aside from not wanting to waste their time, was he knew he was going to have to start playing by a different set of rules. Tatooine was not a place that you could walk in anywhere, ask a question, and know that you were getting the straight truth as an answer. Even less so if you were an outsider, which Cody clearly was. Places like this had a different, more violent and illegal, set of rules if you wanted to get anything done. And Cody was going to have to start playing the hard way.

Izzy had not been happy about him wanting to go alone and had tried her best to talk him into letting her and Toph help. It took a while to finally get her to accept his decision.

“There are bones here, Izzy. I need to deal with them on my own”, Cody had said finally, as he leaned against an alley wall with his two friends. 

Izzy clearly had not been happy, though she had accepted that, but Toph had given Cody a knowing look. As Izzy and Toph said their goodbyes, they had given Cody the money that Rex had paid them. He hadn't even tried to refuse the gift. It would help him with not having to get too violent with the locals. He found out that was Toph's intention. After making several promises to Izzy as she gave him several tear-filled requirements to keep in touch and to stay safe, Toph had pulled him aside to ‘say his goodbyes’.

“I know what you’re really ‘bout to start up, soldier. Try usin’ that money instead of that blaster as much you can. A mind can only take so many bones.”

“I’ll do my best, Toph. But things are what they are.”

“Keep in touch. I hope you find what you’re lookin’ for quick.”

Another round of hugs and promises with Izzy and then they had packed up and flown off. Cody spent the rest of that day going back to all of the places he had tried before. This time, he went in with no qualms about using his blaster or his knife to get the info he wanted. He was finished with asking nicely. He kicked up enough of a fuss that finally a merchant that had been present for the incident three weeks ago came up to him and said they had been told to watch out for similar issues at a watering hole in Mos Taike. Cody had paid a small amount to hitch a ride with a herb trader and it had taken only a short time to arrive and then find a bar that had info on a cloaked figure carrying around a lightsword.

The owner of the bar in Mos Taike had taken some of Cody’s money in exchange for information. They told Cody that about two weeks ago, some Tuskens had gotten into a tussle with some hooded kark that had an odd sword that glowed bright and was flame hot. This had happened between Bestine, but nearer to Carnthout. When Cody went to investigate and found that Carnthout was the local Empire base, he’d done an abrupt about face and gone back to Mos Taike. The bar owner that originally gave him the tip had laughed and joked about him still being alive when he had returned. It was unlucky for them that Cody had decided he was officially done with the niceties. His knife gained some blood, but the bar urchin had the good sence to tell Cody some credible information before things got too bad. Cody had promised Toph he’d try not to use his blaster, nothing was said about knives or fists.

By the middle of the third day, yesterday, Cody had followed several tips of a hooded figure with an odd weapon all the way to Mos Eisley, where he’d gotten a hold of the most promising tip. Sort of. While it had been promising, it had also caused a great deal of doubt and turmoil within Cody.

He had found a store owner that sold old refrigeration units and water reclaimers that had helped a man in an old worn looking robe 'just the other day last week'. The store owner had been having trouble with one of the smaller local gangs when the hooded man had come in to buy parts for his fridge unit.

“Karking kids had been in here causing trouble ‘gain. Kickin’ things ‘bout an’ wavin’ blasters like they were hot kirf”, the store owner had groused, “Next thing ya know, this fella come in here in robe an’ hood all quiet and soft. Said he lookin’ a part for a fridge. Kids threatened him, but he just told ‘em to get lost all nice like. Ain't ever seen somein’ so calm with a blaster in their face.”

“Right”, Cody agreed easily with feigned innocence and yet real interest, “Then what happened?”

“Well, kids got a bit rough, but that kind man held his own good. Did a flip an’ twirl to get ‘em to calm down and back off. Then just waved his hand an’ said they hadn’t any need to keep causing trouble. Weirdest of all was they agreed with him an’ toddled off. Strangest thing I ever seen. They ain’t bothered me none since neither.”

Waved his hand around? Told them to leave and they left? That had sounded an awful lot like the Force. Cody had seen the Jedi use the Force to make suggestions to the weak minded before, but… Cody remembered how his Jedi had made comments over the course of the war about not using the Force for such unnecessary or selfish things. It was hard to imagine a Force user being so open with their abilities even as subtle as this instance had been. Coupled with this person, man, being so open with the lightsaber in several instances, well, it was baffling to Cody. Baffling and angering. This di’kut was out there using his Jedi’s saber with so little concern. It set Cody's blood on fire with pained rage.

“An’ he had the oddest weapon…”

“Oh?”, Cody had prompted quickly.

“Least I ‘sume it was a weapon. Never saw him activate it, but his hand twitched to it a couple of times like you'd go to an edge for a fight.”

“Some rigged blaster or blade?”, Cody hedged hopefully.

“Naw...naw, this thing was long an’ slender. Looked like a length of pipe, but with a bit of drama to it.”

_ Well… _ Drama was one word you could associate with Obi-Wa-Gener-Keno...Cody’s Jedi and his lightsaber. Cody had made a quip or two during the war along those lines. It had always made the man laugh.

“You didn’t happen to get a good look at this man's face did you, or maybe a name?”, Cody had asked.

He’d dared not hope he’d get that lucky, but it was worth a shot.

“Not much to look at, kept his hood up best he could. Human, light skin. Older an’ kinda tired lookin’, clearly seen a lot. Sandy colored beard that needed a trim.”

Cody’s heart had been close to stopping. It had taken a lot, a lot, of effort to keep his breathing under control. He’s not sure if he was able to hide the shaking.

“A name?”

“Naw, stranger. Folks round here ain't lookin to leave names. Didn't have what he needed anyway. Told him he had better luck in Mos Espa or Anchorhead.”

Anchorhead was his next stop then. He’d already come from Mos Espa with no newer info. He’d thanked the storeman as best he could and given him a bit of credit for his openness.

Cody had left that shop with hardly any feeling in his limbs and an empty hole in his chest. He’s helped brothers through panic attacks before, he's had a few himself, but all of that paled in comparison to the time he spent gasping for breath and heaving his stomach empty in a dark corner of Mos Eisley. It wasn't as bad as he had felt upon waking up from having his chip taken out, but it was a regrettably close second. It had taken him the better part of an hour to get through the emotional break down and back in mostly working order. _ It’s not him. He’s dead because I betrayed him. It’s not him. _ Which meant that it was someone impersonating his dead Jedi or just a coincidence. Cody had learned long ago not to believe in coincidences. He’d had to hop several transports after that to get to Anchorhead by nightfall. Most of the port had been closed for the night, but he’d found a small inn that he was able to get a room at. 

All leading him to where he is now, the morning of the fourth day, as Cody sits on the edge of a cot in a rundown flea infested hostel in Anchorhead. The suns are just rising over the horizon and the noise of the city getting its day started is only acknowledged by the back of Cody's mind, the instinct that always pays attention to his surroundings. He has hardly slept since setting foot on Tatooine. He’s been too keyed up with uncertainty, anger, sadness, impatience, and excitement. Since the tip yesterday he’s now added doubt and guilt to that list. The dreams are just the icing on the cake that he's trying to avoid.

_ It can’t be him. I betrayed him. I watched him fall. _

The words have been circling around in his head since yesterday. He’s had enough time to have several emotional breakdowns over it. There are plenty of humans that fit the description he was given. There could very well be an unknown Force sensitive that fits the description. Cody has to force himself to believe that there is a Force sensitive that fits a similar enough description and somehow has his Jedi’s lightsaber. It’s a hard thing to force himself to believe, it’s just too crazy, but the alternative may be worse. Cody is willing to believe the crazy over the worse.

He spends the morning talking to shop owners and merchants. Several bar owners give him info that he knows is false based on how readily it was given to him, or he’s already heard and cleared it. After the fifth person tries sending him to Carnthout, Cody loses a bit of his patience and resolve. A few minutes later he exits the bar with a few painful cuts and bruises, but he leaves seven beings in worse condition. Cody isn't proud that he got in a bar fight that ended with him doling out some rather crude violence. He consoles himself with the thought that maybe this will teach those miscreants not to send every stranger that wanders in to what could be their death or enslavement.

It’s just past noon and Cody is simply wandering around Anchorhead. The suns are high and hot and make the golden sand burn brightly. He’s not sure what makes him pause, but one minute he’s simply wandering and the next he’s stopping and turning back to the shop he just passed. It’s a commlink and transmission shop, only a little more than a lean to market booth. On the tables and shelves are different comms and radios, transponders and wavelength scanners. Some are very old and broken looking and others are newer and cleaner. Cody’s eyes catch on a transmission and frequency scanning tracker. 

_ “We’ve all got secure lines of communication and we’ve all got codes that we transmit if we just want to reach the vode, right”, Echo had said. _

_ I'm not really considering this...Am I? _ Cody asks himself as he stares at the scanner. His Jedi is dead. He watched him fall. There is no way that the hooded specter he’s chasing is...There’s just no way.

_ “I’m certain about this just as I am certain that you had a similar code with Obi-Wan.” _

Echo's words bounce around in his brain.

“You gonna buy anything, stranger?”, asks the table runner.

It sparks life back into Cody’s muscles and, without bothering to answer the merchant, he moves on. It's just his mind messing with him. He’s been through too much. This is just a result of having too many bones in his head. With a sigh Cody stops where he is. Then again, what harm could it do to check? It would prove that he’s letting his imagination get the better of him. It would help to know for sure that it’s all just in his head and that the person he’s after is just some imposter with an ill thought out plan that is carrying Cody’s lightsaber that they stole from his Jedi’s dying place. Cody’s gut clenches and he’s glad that he didn't bother with food and only had two cups of caf this morning. With another put upon sigh, Cody turns and goes back to the comm shop. He pays full price for a scanner that he’s promised works perfectly. Cody has no issue making several threats should it not work the way he’s assured. This scanner has several settings, but the function that Cody cares about is that he can input a frequency code, the scanner will look to see if there is an active transmission on that frequency line, and then display any typed or play any audio on the transmission. It will only scan frequencies within a hundred miles or so. Meaning any active transmission he finds will be within that range, thus here on Tatooine. The model is older, but Cody buys it anyway. 

Because he hates himself, he spends another hour walking around the outskirts of Anchorhead, procrastinating.

Finally, Cody can’t accept himself putting it off any longer. For whatever reason, he starts imagining Alpha-17 screaming at him to get off his lazy sheb and stop being a coward. It’s enough to push him out of his procrastination. He finds a decent spot to sit in the shadows of one of the larger outlying buildings where there aren't any people simply walking around that might bother him. He turns on the scanner and waits for the initial start up sequence to finish powering up. As promised, the scanner is in perfect working order as it gives a few beeps and then the screen flashes on. There is a place for search frequency and a slot for filtered searches. Cody presses the acknowledge button for the search frequency and waits for the beep to enter in the desired airwave code. Cody bows his head and breathes deeply for a few minutes.  _ What am I doing?  _ But he’s already made the decision. He’s already bought the scanner and the table merchant had given him several insults and been sure to tell him they wouldn't take returns. With another deep breath, Cody inputs a frequency code. 

57..00..2224..00..212

Echo was right. He and his Jedi had their own frequency that just they used and several codes they used on said frequency depending on who needed what. Another deep breath. He presses the scan button and anxiously waits to see if there is anything active on their frequency. After a few seconds the scanner beeps and displays an active code read.

Cody just about stops breathing.

_ No...It can’t be… _

The scanner beeps again. It’s waiting for him to hit play transmission, but Cody has half a mind to shut the karking thing off and throw it off the nearest cliff.

_ It can’t be. It’s just a fluke. _

It's not a fluke. No one else would use this frequency. Cody takes a shuddering breath. It feels wet and sticky with repressed tears. He swallows thickly and readies himself to press play. He's not sure if he's hoping for just some random beeps, an accidental transmission, or something else. One more breath and a silent prayer. He presses the play audio and display transmission readout.

There's a beep of the scanner switching functions. A whir of mechanics. Then the soft sound of gentle music filters through the scanner speakers. Cody's eyes tear up hotly so fast he feels like he may pass out. His breath stutters out of him in harsh huffs. He whips his eyes roughly so he can read the display.

'I'm here. Follow Waxer.'

Cody can't help but bark a tear soaked laugh. Then starts laughing hysterically. This can't be real. His Jedi is dead. There's no way a code on a frequency only they use is really playing through the scanner in his hands. The song even… Kark, the song… It's one his Jedi used to hum and eventually shared the audio file with Cody. The music is not Cody's preference. It's too soft and refined for his tastes, but he liked it simply for the fact that he could visualize his Jedi swaying and dancing to it. His General had given him so much kirf the one time Cody had started humming the tune randomly while they were both working on paperwork near the end, before order 66. Hearing it now, Cody still feels like the song is too slow and prissy for him, but kark if it’s not his favorite thing to hear at this moment. 

_ I'm going crazy. _

Even still, someone has left a clear message on their frequency. It's the best lead, if he can call it that, he’s got. Cody hasn't found anything since coming to Anchorhead that would indicate the Force user he is after has been active here recently. For now, this ghost code will have to do. Cody may very well be going crazy, but he has to get his Jedi’s lightsaber back. No matter who has it right now, they can't keep it and keep dragging the memory of its former master through the mud. By Vode rights, that saber should go to General Skywalker, but since he’s one of the Jedi considered MIA it would go to the next closest person. Cody used to consider that himself. He and his Jedi General had gotten so close over the war. Cody never plucked up the courage to tell the man what he meant to Cody, how much Cody cared for him, and he’ll carry that regret for the rest of his days. His Jedi had given him glimpses of how he cared for Cody as well, but also never came right out and said it or acted on it. It was all just subtlety and pining, at least on Cody’s part.

_ What if it was all in my head… _

What if all the times his General treated him different, gave him those glimpses, it was just Cody projecting his own feelings. The thought leaves Cody’s chest constricting painfully. For all his General’s flirting and generally kind state of being, he had treated Cody differently than all of the other vode. He may not have felt for Cody what Cody felt for his Jedi. It may not have been the same or as strong as Cody’s emotions.  _ It doesn't matter if it was just me. _ Obi-General Keno-...his Jedi was still his General and Cody was his Commander. They were still brothers in arms. They had still shared and been through so much with each other. His Jedi was still a part of the Vode, as far as Cody and the 212th had been concerned. Cody would not let the memory of such a wonderful being fade to nothing. He would not let some less than average sheb keep his Jedi’s most precious weapon. 

Cody looks back down to the scanner display screen. The message is fairly clear. He turns off the transmission read and changes the frequency setting to search for a proximity tracking beacon. This function would allow him to input a frequency, the scanner would search for the correct beacon frequency, and if one was found it would then display how far he was from the beacon that was transmitting and beep faster the closer he got.

_ ‘..I’m here..Follow Waxer..’ _

That was easy enough. Cody waits for the scanner to beep with the input frequency tone. When it does, he enters the necessary numbers.

00..9..2..99..33..777..00

The scanner buzzes with static for a moment as it searches for an active beacon on that frequency. Cody holds his breath as he waits. A beep. A boop. Then an acknowledgement of an active beacon with the frequency he put in. A quiet quick beep. The display shows a main direction, but no pin point location, meaning it's too far away to give more than a general heading.

_ Karking hells. _

There’s almost no way that anyone would know and go through all of this just to be some imposter or random person. It can't just be a coincidence.  _ It can't be him. I watched him fall _ . Cody must be going crazy. He leans his head back against the wall behind him and closes his eyes. He can't wrap his mind around what this means.  _ It can't be. I betrayed him. I gave the order. I watched him fall. _ Through his mind flashes the same images that have haunted him since order 66. A blue green varactyl. A cliff. Cody giving the order to fire. The beast and it’s rider falling. The body, a small speck far below, hitting the water. All of those dangerous and truly nasty aquatic creatures they had found in the water ways. The dead varactyl, half eaten.

But Cody and his men never found the Jedi’s body...

_ Can it really be…? _

_ “Im here.” _

Cody opens his eyes and looks up at the grey blue sky above him. If it really is his General... _ Kark, if it's him _ .. How could Cody’s General be so stupid to be caught using the force, using his saber? Why would he put himself at such a risk.

_ “Nothing good ever comes without a bit of risk, my dear.” _

Right, now that he thinks about it, if it is his General, then it would completely make sense. The man attracted trouble and drama no matter where he went. He always had very little regard for his own safety or well being. Cody huffs a quiet laugh and rocks his head from side to side, just to feel the stone of the wall behind him, to ground himself to something as his thoughts fly and his emotions wreck havoc within him. If it is, against all odds and possibilities, his Jedi, would he really want to see Cody? Cody gave the order to fire on him. Cody betrayed him. Would he still want to see the Commander that almost got him killed? Then again, if he didn't want to see Cody, why would their frequency be used? Why would codes and transmissions that only they knew and shared be active? Cody closes his eyes again. Even if the Jedi was using all of this just to get Cody to come to him so he could kill Cody for his treachery, Cody would accept it.

_ I have to know _ , Cody resolves. He has to follow this to the end, see where it leads, and accept whatever fate awaits him. It could be his Jedi waiting to cut Cody down to his death. It could be his Jedi luring him in only to tell him how much he hates Cody and never wants to see him again, which would be a different kind of death for Cody. It could be nothing. It could be an imposter or random being that just got very lucky. Or unlucky, depending on the mood Cody finds himself in when it comes to it.

The loud shrill blare of his personal commlike startles Cody so hard he jumps and knocks the scanner off his lap.

“Karking hells on a sithspitter kirfhead”, Cody swears as he digs the comm from his pocket.

He pulls out the holocomm and sees Rex’s comm number displayed. He’d not heard from the Vode that had gone to Lah-mu since they parted ways. Cody is filled with shame and guilt so fierce he has to forcefully pull himself from a spiral of dark thoughts. How could he have let himself get so lost in his own kirf that he forgot to check in with his brothers. How could he have gone four days without talking to them. Cody settles back against the wall and sets the holocomm on his knee and presses the button to accept the call. He has only a second to scrub his hands over his face to hopefully clean off some of the tears that he feels are still staining his cheeks. The call connects and Rex appears, the holo projecting him from the chest up. Rex looks excited and happy and is smiling until it registers that the Cody he is looking at must not be doing very well. Based on how quickly Rex’s expression changes, Cody must look worse than he thought.

“You look like kirf. You ok, Cody?”

Cody huffs a sarcastic chuckle.

“Rough four days, vod. I’m sorry for not checking in.”

“No need to apologize, we all knew you were on a rough hunt”, Rex says with a dismissive wave.

Cody watches as Rex’s face does some complicated mix of excited and uncertain and disbelief.

“Cody...Kote… I-you”, Rex takes a breath and, before Cody can panic about his vod, he continues, “We found Fives. Kark, Kote, we found vode here on Lah-mu.”

“What?”, Cody’s brain stutters and putters through the shock.

Rex starts talking and explaining and all Cody can do is sit and listen in shocked, core stricken surprise.

“We got here on Lah-mu and the first day was a lot of just searching and coming up empty. Then the second day we found where the signal Echo was tracking was coming from. It’s in an area that is not populated at all, nothing but wilderness. Kote, we found...we found so many vode that had made a compound here. There’s thousands of vode. Fives is still trying to find a simple way of explaining all that happened, but basically his death was faked so the Sith could run tests on him and stuff. Just before order 66 happened he was able to escape. He got some brothers free and they basically jumped to the furthest place they could at the time and then they hunkered down. When the Empire started sending clones to decommissioning or spreading the ranks out thin all over the outer rim, Fives and his men decided they'd start causing trouble and intercepting ships. They’ve freed so many and they're all here on Lah-mu. And you wont- Hey breath, Cody, breath.”

Cody realizes he’s all but hyperventilating. He cant catch his breath. There are vode on Lah-mu. Thousands of vode on Lah-mu. Fives is alive. It must be a day for reviving the dead. Rex is talking him through breathing evenly, trying to get Cody to calm down. Cody is outwardly freaking out, but really he’s so incredibly happy. There are more of his people that are free and safe from the Empire. The Vode have survived against all odds, again.

“I'm good, Rex. It’s just a lot. It’s great, just a shock”, he says with a tired yet real smile.

“You think that’s a shock, just you wait till I tell you the real kicker”, Rex grins at him like all of his dreams have come true and he’s the happiest he could ever be.

“Oh?”

“There are Jedi here.”

Cody’s brain short circuits and he only hears the rest due to instinct alone.

“Several Jedi that were able to escape the Empires take over have apparently made their way here over the last couple of years. I had no idea, but Ahsoka is here. Shaak Ti with some knights and a few padawans, and most surprisingly of all is General Koon. You should have seen Wolffe and the Pack when General Koon came walking in. He’s, like, half machine now because of how badly injured he was after the order, but he’s alive and I thought Wolffe and the Pack were going to turn into husks with the amount they cried at first. They haven’t left their Generals side. We sent word last night for HomeBase on Yavin to start packing, we’re moving everything out here.”

_ That’s a good idea _ . Yavin has the rebels and is still within possible reach of the Empire. Lah-mu is a livable planet if you can figure out the specific farming tricks for the soil and climates. The mountain ranges are treacherous even in good weather, but Cody imagines that’s what the Vode are counting on. Treacherous and risky have never bothered Cody’s people. And the Vode have been separated for so long, it’s no wonder that they've made the decision to consolidate to one base. Cody can only imagine how Wolffe and his men are handling their General being alive, even half machine as he is apparently. He’d bet the Pack would threaten death on anyone that dared tried to get them to leave General Plo Koon right now. Fives being alive… Force, Cody can only imagine how Echo is feeling, finding and being reunited with his bonded. Hopefully Hunter is dealing with it well enough. Rex has probably had a hard time keeping himself from smothering his friend. 

“Kote. You with me?”

“Yeah”, Cody breaths, coming back to the conversation with Rex. 

Rex is giving him that worried look that would usually lead to the blonde vod pulling Cody into a cuddle session. Rex's handsome face is soft with worry and affection. 

“Force alive, Rex. This is so wonderful”, Cody smiles at his vod’ika so hard it hurts his cheeks. 

This really is fantastic news. Cody wants to rush to Lah-mu to be with his people. He wants to help start making it their home, now that they have found more vode. He wants to be there to be whatever it is they need.  _ But… _ Cody glances at the scanner laying on the ground next to him. His expression must show some of what he is thinking and feeling. Rex knows him too well.

“What have you found, ner’Kote?”, Rex asks softly.

Cody takes a breath and looks back to Rex. He can't look his vod in the eyes and so sets his gaze on Rex’s chin. This is going to be  _ so _ hard. It takes monumental effort to get the words out.

“I think...I think I found him.”

“Oh good, you’ve found the imposter. So are you just tracking them to-”

“It’s not an imposter”, Cody cuts in, his voice sounds hollow to his own ears, “Like Echo said, we had our own frequencies and codes, they’re active. I don't know how, but it can't be just a fluke coincidence. I- I think it's him.”

Cody isn't looking at Rex’s eyes, so he’s not sure what expression is on his vods face, but he can see Rex’s chest as his breathing quickens.

“I don't- you mean… Kote?”

Cody chokes as he tries to swallow a sudden sob. He covers his face with his hands as he feels tears gather at the corners of his eyes. His face grows hot and his body goes cold as the weight of it all comes crashing down. It can't be him and yet there is no one else it could be. There is no other explanation. The realization hits Cody like a sun is being dropped on him.

“Rex… I think I found Obi-Wan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...To Be Continued in Part 3- “I’m Coming Home”...


End file.
